In Love With A Crazy
by MariamTiarko
Summary: The Yes-Week is over and some has survived better than others. They are to find the results after school however; troubles from the previous week are appearing the second they step through the doors of the school. HIATUS
1. New City, New School, New Everything

**Summary: **Rosette and Joshua just moved to L.A. They start at a new school, makes friends with others students, and they get to know the worst pranksters they've seen so far; The Sinners.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Chrno Crusade or its characters, they belong to Daisuke Moriyama-sama.

**Claimer:** Ximander

**Warnings:** Language, nudity

**Chapter 1:** New City, New School, New Everything.

High School… And then it was a new one. How great! Yeah, right. As if.

Rosette Christopher was sitting in a car, looking bored out through the window, next to her was her little brother Joshua sitting, looking just as bored out through his window. They had lived in New York their whole life, now they were moving to Los Angeles in California. Their father had been offered a new job, and he had taken it. Joshua was all exited; Rosette was everything but exited. She had never wanted to go, never wanted to leave her friends. However, she had nothing to say in the matter.

Los Angeles was on the direct opposite side of the USA for Christ sake!

"So, here we are," spoke the Christopher siblings' father. Patrick was a kind man who loved his kids and his wife; however, he tended to get violent when something really had ticked him off. His green eyes shone with happiness as he stopped the car and looked to the backseats to watch his daughter and son.

Lagina –Rosette and Joshua's mother- was sitting in the passenger's seat, turning to watch her children with her azure eyes. She was a happy and bouncy woman who tended to want the best for everyone, just as she wanted to see the good in every person on the planet. She didn't accept it easily when someone was an asshole. Joshua pretty much had the same personality as their mother; he just accepted more easily that some people were not good, though.

Rosette huffed. "If you think I'm gonna go all happy then you're wrong." She opened the door on her side of the car and stepped out. She slipped her hands into her jean pockets and began walking grumpily towards the house they had stopped in front.

Her father sighed deeply and stepped out of the car as well. He walked after Rosette to the door and unlocked it with the newly made key.

Lagina and Joshua stepped happily out of the car and followed husband/father and daughter/sister to the house where they stepped inside. Their furniture and other belongings were to appear a few hours later, so for now, they had time to relax and check out the house they had been given by Patrick Christopher's job.

The next day, Joshua and Rosette were to begin at their new school. Joshua was at his first year, while it was the third year for Rosette.

* * *

One of the few good things about moving, were the fact that they had less than half a mile to school; they lived almost right next to it. In New York, it had taken them a little while to walk from home to school, as their father didn't see a reason for them to take a bus, nor ride their own bikes, as they didn't own any bikes.

As Rosette and Joshua walked towards their school, a few things did catch their attention. There was a park not far away, along with what seemed like a huge shopping mall. On one of the others streets were one of these places where you were taught Martial arts, and yoga it seemed you could be taught as well. There was a lot of things here the siblings could do in their spare time, without the need of walking for a long time. They were living pretty much in the middle of it all.

As soon as Rosette and Joshua entered the school grounds, they saw students everywhere and of all kinds. Goths, punks, hip-hoppers, nerds, jocks, bitches, you name it. All kinds were there. It wasn't a surprise for them; their old school in New York had just as many different kinds of students.

The blonde siblings walked to the reception where they received their schedules and other papers they were in need of, before walking their separate ways to find their classrooms. On one of the papers they had received, were all the names of teachers, janitors, secretary and principal listed. Their principal's name was Duffau, a pretty weird name in Rosette's opinion.

Rosette's very first class was the exact subject she hated the most; Chemistry. According to her schedule, and the list with the teachers' names, her Chemistry teacher was by the name Edward Hamilton. According to the other students, his name was the 'Elder' or 'Old Pervert'. He was wearing a long, white lab coat, goggles and was missing most of his hair on the top of his head. Despite looking like an old man with a rusty voice, he was bouncing around like a happy child and speaking with much of life in his voice. Why he was called Old Pervert, Rosette sat wondering about.

As the Elder began teaching, Rosette watched some of the other students in the room. A girl with long red hair seemed to not be listening as she painted her nails with red nail polish. She so looked a snob. A girl with long blonde hair was sitting next to what looked like an overly hyperactive girl with short black hair, glasses, and a pair of those furry cat ears you could buy and put on top of your head. On the other side of the hyperactive girl sat a boy with short white hair, who was wearing cowboy clothes. A girl with short red hair was whispering with a girl with brown hair in the far corner of the room, seeming to be looking at Rosette every now and then. That's when Rosette decided to look toward the blackboard again, and listen to her teacher, who strangely enough seemed to have disappeared just now.

Suddenly, Rosette felt her skirt lifted up and she looked under the desk she was sitting by to spot her Chemistry teacher looked under her skirt. So that was why he was called 'Old Pervert'

The whole classroom was filled in silence.

An anger mark popped out of Rosette's temple before she pounced at the old man. She gave him a big lump on top of his head along with a few bruises. He was just grinning at her, as he fully knew he deserved it, while the rest of the class roared with laughter.

Besides the Old Pervert in Chemistry class, the whole day went by calmly. Rosette stayed out of contact with anyone, while her dear brother made friends with most of the school in no time.

As it was recess, Rosette just sat outside, eating her lunch in peace. She watched the other students running, walking, chatting, fighting, eating their own lunch, until her eyes fell on a lonely little girl standing in a corner between two buildings. Chewing the last of her sandwich, Rosette stood up and walked over to the little girl.

"Hey, are you okay? Why are you standing here all by yourself?"

The little girl jumped in surprise as Rosette spoke to her; she hadn't noticed Rosette. She struggled not to curl together in a ball and beg for Rosette to just leave her alone "I-I'm fine…" she sounded so nervous.

Rosette looked at her skeptically. "You don't look fine. Has someone been mocking you?" Might be Rosette didn't know this girl, but she knew she wanted to kick the person who had mocked the little girls butt.

The girl shook her head "No… It's just my first day at school here… And I don't know anyone…" she said lowly, looking at the ground embarrassed.

Rosette smiled at the girl "You're not the only one. I just started today too. I moved here yesterday" Rosette held out her hand to the girl "I'm Rosette Christopher. I'll be the first person you'll get to know and be friends with."

The little girl looked slowly up at Rosette, her ruby eyes shining brightly as she nodded and took Rosette's hand carefully "I-I would love to! I mean… I'm Azmaria Hendric."

Rosette smiled down at her "Well Azmaria. It's nice to meet you."

Suddenly, the sound of a loud bang soared through the air. The two females jump in surprise, looking bewildered around them to find the source of the sound. The other students did so as well. Rosette and Azmaria were unable to see where the source of the sound came from. However, as more and more students surrounded a certain spot in the schoolyard, the more and more students began laughing. Exchanging looks, the blonde and the albino made their way towards the spot everybody else was surrounding.

Kate Valentine, one of the teachers, had her fists clenched, her eyes closed tightly, her teeth gritted and was fuming. She was covered in dust and all the papers and books supposed to lie in her bag, were lying on the ground all around her, her bag lying before her feet. A dust bomb had been lying at the very bottom of her bag, blowing out all the things in it, and dusting her completely as soon as she had opened it.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kate the six plagues she already had guessed had done this. Her voice was heard all over the school "SINNERS!"

The six people, including the cowboy clad boy and the hyper looking girl with the cat ears, jerked up from their crumbled laughing positions. The six of them grinned widely at their teacher before they set into a run, leaving the school in insanely speed before Kate was able to get her hands on them.

Rosette and Azmaria exchanged looks, not knowing what to say. They just decided to do nothing and say nothing. As the bell rang, the girls waved their byes to each other and separated for their last classes for the day.

* * *

The following day did nothing happen. Azmaria and Joshua had been introduced for each other, and in Rosette's opinion, they seemed to look almost too much at each other. Also, they had reached the conclusion that they lived right next to each other.

Also, Rosette had made herself enemy with the snob she shared Chemistry classes, and unfortunately gym, English and Math classes with as well. She had figured out her name was Satella Harvenheit. She lived in one of the wealthiest families in their area of Los Angeles, if not in whole Los Angeles or California to go that far. She looked down upon everyone and everything, pretty sure the teachers were unable to teach her anything.

When Rosette had been about to start arguing with the red-haired witch, her English teacher, Ewan Remington, had stopped her. He had told her it would be a waste of time to use energy on Miss Harvenheit.

Later that day, Rosette sat in the school cafeteria along with Azmaria, both of them eating their lunch. Just as the day seemed like it couldn't be more boring, a crashing sound coming from the kitchen. All students turned their attention in the direction of the kitchen.

"What in the world was that!" hissed Rosette. Just yesterday had given her such a shock, and now this! Were they going to be shocked each and every single day they went to school?

"It's probably the Sinners again."

Rosette shrieked and turned around sharply to see the brown haired girl from Chemistry class.

As a frying pan came flying out of the kitchen and almost hit few of the students, it finally hit the wall, making a clinging sound, only to make another of these sounds as it hit the floor. Yelling and cursing were heard as two boys ran laughing out of the kitchen with the kitchen chef right at their heels. They raced through the cafeteria, out on the hallway where they retreated completely.

"…What's all this about? Who are they exactly, and why are they called 'the Sinners'?" asked Rosette, looking at Claire.

"Ah, you're new here, aren't you?" asked the brown haired girl, looking at Rosette with a calm face. The girl with short, red hair from Chemistry and a girl with short, blonde hair popped up right next to the brown haired.

"It was you who beat up the Elder yesterday, wasn't it? It was so cool!" chirped the blonde, looking at Rosette with bright eyes. Rosette just smiled sheepishly to her and asked the questions about the so-called Sinners again.

"The Sinners are students here just like everyone else. They have taken the job in being the pranksters. Mainly, they tick off the teachers and such. They don't hurt people, but they happen to give them extra work like causing the book shelves in the library to fall, or like yesterday, putting this dust bomb they have created into the teachers bags. They're never caught so they can be forced to clean up after themselves." explained the brown haired girl, looking at the kitchen chef stopping back through the cafeteria and into the kitchen.

"The reason to why they're called the Sinners is that they're taking name after the leader and Second in Command, the Sinner brothers. Their surname is Sinner, you see. By the way, it was the two who raced out the kitchen who were the Sinner brothers.

Rosette huffed "Is that so? But, since we're new, and they're racing off as fast as they are, then how do we recognize them?"

"It's not too hard. They mainly walk around just the six of them, and then you can tell it by how they walk together. There is this big guy, Viede Anderson, looking like the silent type. Then there's two cowboy clad people, Rizelle Hitashi and Genai Chan –they're the only ones on the school walking in something that looks like cowboy clothes. Then there's Shader Ritawa; hyper looking girl, wearing glasses, often wearing furry cat ears as well. She sometimes happens to steal one of the lab coats and run around in the as well," explained the blonde girl, smiling sweetly.

"Lastly there's the Sinner brothers, Chrono and Aion Sinner. Aion's the leader, white haired, often wearing white clothes, the one with the most tanned skin. Chrono's Second in Command, purple haired, not as tanned skin as Aion, but close, mainly wearing red and black," finished the red haired girl for the blonde. "Their personalities are one strange mix; however, they're very funny when they're together, working out a lot of plans."

Rosette and Azmaria nodded slowly. Then the little albino finally decided to speak. "But, who are you?"

"I'm Anna," introduced the redhead, grinning "this is Mary" she pointed towards the blonde girl who waved at them "and this is Claire" Anna pointed towards Claire who smiled softly at them.

* * *

**MT:** Ah, it sucks. Oh well, whatever. There you go; a new Chrno Crusade story. Tell me what you think, please.


	2. War! Sinners vs Christophers

**MT:** Many thanks to **Whispering Lotus, HelenaLaVince, AionChrono, Skoolld Tribal, Sunny204, p3paula** and **sioAoi** for the reviews!

**Summary: **Rosette and Joshua just moved to L.A. They start at a new school, makes friends with others students, and they get to know the worst pranksters they've seen so far; The Sinners. Nevertheless, they're a pain in the ass. They're going too far with their tricks. This means war!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Chrno Crusade or its characters; they belong to Daisuke Moriyama-sama.

**Claimer:** Ximander

**Warnings:** Language, nudity

**Chapter 2: **War! Sinners vs. Christophers

The Sinners… the pranksters on the school; they were making the normal everyday less boring for all the students.

Rosette sighed softly as sipped the tea in the mug she held between her hands. At the very moment, she was sitting in a café along with Azmaria, Anna, Claire and Mary. Anna was perhaps the most normal of the three girls she just had met recently. Claire was a calm girl however; she exaggerated things easily, making a big fuss out of it. Mary was a sweet girl but dumb.

Rosette and Azmaria had been told more about the Sinners during the few hours they had spent talking in the café after school.

Aion Sinner was the leader of the group and a playboy. Chrono was Second in Command, more sweetly in nature than Aion but still a playboy. The two of them were brother, and they could get everything they wanted if it was in their interest to use people. Unfortunately, they did not use it to their advantage.

Shader was the genius of the group. However, not many saw her intelligence as she hid it behind her hyperactivity. Viede was the calm guy of the group, along with the voice of reason. If anything came too close to endanger any living being, he would be the one to inform the group and the act would be stopped immediately. If any of their tricks were to explode violently or anything was going to break in the end, it would always be Genai who was close by to do the thing. He loved exploding things. Rizelle was a girl who knew everything about boys and fashion; what she didn't know, was not worth knowing.

When the others had to go home, Rosette had decided to look at the place where people were taught Martial Arts. She had always wanted to be taught one of the many existing Martial Arts for self-defense, and now with it so close to her home, it wouldn't be a problem. Besides, her parents did not expect her to be home early. They just expected her to be home for dinner.

She opened the door, hearing the sound of a bell. Not a single person was in her sight. She stepped carefully inside, looking around. Open doors were leading to other rooms; stairs were leading to the next floor. A few chairs were placed against the wall, while a desk was placed in the far corner, a cane leaning against it. Still, no living being was in her sight.

Suddenly, loud crashing was heard from upstairs and down the stairs came to humans rolling, landing on the floor with a loud thud. As soon as they had hit the floor, both of them laughed loudly, not noticing Rosette.

Rosette had squeaked as the two of them had tumbled down the stairs, and backed into a corner where she was hidden by the shadows. As she looked closer at the boys lying on the floor, she came to think of the description Anna, Mary and Claire had given on the Sinner brothers. Could this be them?

"Aion! Chrono! Stop fighting on the stairs!" roared a voice from one of the other rooms on the ground floor. No more than two seconds later, an extremely tall man stepped through one of the open doors. En amber and a violet eye looked down at the might-be-the-Sinner-brothers. "How many times haven't I told you to not fight on the stairs?"

"Too many?" suggested the white haired of the boys as he stood up, grinning a toothy grin.

The man snorted "Get your asses upstairs and change."

"Yes sir!" both boys chorused, grinning at the man before they raced up the stairs.

The man shook his head, silver hair falling into his eyes. "Can I help you?"

The question startled Rosette, as she watched the tall man turn towards her. It looked funny with his two different colored eyes, especially because it was such an unusual eye color to have. Though, what surprised her most was the length of his hair; it almost reached his ankles and was pulled into a ponytail. She had noticed that Chrono and Aion –as she had heard them be called- had very long hair too. It suited all three of them. It was surprising to see three males with long hair, though; she did know another male with such long hair.

The tall man cocked an eyebrow, waiting for Rosette to answer. When she did not answer, he just shook his head and limped to the desk in the room, where he picked up the cane leaning against it.

Rosette became aware of where she was, and that she was supposed to answer a question, when the man began moving. "Oh! Uh… I was thinking… Well… Uhm…" Rosette's brain had by now shut down. Why was it exactly she had stepped in there?

The man sighed. Another one there had no idea of why he/she was arrived. Start with introducing, then tell what she will be capable of learning at the place. "I'm Ximander Sinner, I own this place. The two boys you saw were my sons, Aion and Chrono. If you walk on the High School close by, then you most likely have noticed them there. Depending on what you're here to learn, if you're a beginner or mastered, you might receive them as teachers. Here you are capable of taking classes in American Kenpo –or Kenpo Karate-, Danzan-Ryū, To-Shin Do and yoga. The fewest take classes in Danzan-Ryū. If you are in search of self-defense classes, I recommend American Kenpo, which is derived from traditional Southern Chinese kung fu. The first two weeks you are not to pay, but here to see if it something there is of your interest."

Rosette thought about what Ximander had said. As thought earlier, she had been interested in learning self-defense, and yoga did not sound like a bad idea. Two first weeks were free? Well, better take the offer and see if it was of interest or not. "Well, then I'd like to try American Kenpo and yoga for those two weeks."

Ximander nodded. "It is Wednesday today, and we have free spaces in the yoga classes in a few minutes. If you participate today and next Wednesday, we'll see if it is of your interest. Other yoga classes appear Tuesdays. The Kenpo classes are Monday and Friday."

Rosette nodded. So, Wednesday and either Monday or Friday, she might be occupied with yoga and American Kenpo. As she thought about it, she did not notice the brothers strolling down the stairs and into one of the other rooms. She came back to reality when people began walking in through the door.

"As it sounded you were a beginner then follow Aion and Chrono." Ximander spoke to Rosette, pointing in the direction the brothers had went before his attention turned to all the customers strolling in through the door.

Rosette smiled and nodded. She picked up her school bag and went into the room where the brothers were waiting for their 'students'. She placed her bag against the wall and waited for other people to appear in the room so the lesson could begin.

* * *

An hour later, Rosette was stomping home, her face ten shades of red. _That boy… Who the hell did he think he was! Purple haired freak!_ She thought dangerously as the shades of red in her face turned even darker. He would probably love if she didn't appear to more lessons. _Ha!_ She would so show him. She was going to continue her lessons, and when the time came, she would take her revenge. She would kick those Sinner brothers' sorry asses!

She groaned as she walked in through the door of where she lived. She still needed to unpack some of her things. How she wished one of her old friends were there… Then he could have helped kicking those idiots' asses. But nooo, he wasn't there. He was still living in New York. _Grrrr!_

Joshua blinked and stepped backwards as his older sister stomped through the house, soaked to the bone. She did indeed look furious, and so it meant that he was going nowhere near her, unless he wanted her to rip his head off.

* * *

When Rosette arrived at school the next day, along with Joshua and Azmaria, her eyes fell onto the Sinners immediately. The brothers looked back at her, grinning at her. She felt the heat in her cheeks rise.

"Rosette? What's wrong?" asked Azmaria in her little voice as she looked up at the blonde female.

" Nothing," said Rosette, huffing as she saw something the others didn't; Chrono mimicking her acts from the day before when she had been soaked to the bone by the purple haired freak and his freaking bucket filled with ice cold water.

When Azmaria seemed even more worried about Rosette, as the girl huffed, Joshua whispered into her ear "She came home yesterday, soaked to the bone. I don't know why though. She wouldn't tell," he followed his sister's gaze towards the Sinners. "Though, I wonder if it has anything to do with the Sinners."

As Rosette heard Joshua's wondering, she growled at him.

A smirk tugged at the corner of Joshua's lips. "It looks like it." With that, he started walking; towards the Sinners.

Rosette's eye twitched. Was he going to make friends with them!

Almost every single student watched as Joshua walked to the Sinners. He talked to them and they responded. When they had responded, Joshua walked slowly back to Rosette and Azmaria. He said nothing.

Rosette and Azmaria blinked and exchanged looks. What had they said to him?

Suddenly, Joshua turned sharply towards the Sinners, a fist raised into the air threateningly. "This is _**WAR!**_"

"We look forward to that!" called Genai back before the six of them walked laughingly off.

"What did they say? … Joshua, answer me, damn it!" hissed Rosette, placing a hand on Joshua's shoulder and turning him around to face her and Azmaria. Joshua did not lose temper! It was Rosette's job to lose temper! Azmaria blinked and looked a little worried at the blonde siblings.

"They're insulting us! They want war, and they are going to get it!" hissed Joshua, punching his fist into the palm of his other hand. Rosette didn't believe what she saw and heard; was her brother going into war now? It just had to be the very best moment for her ever. It was settled. This was war. Sinners vs. Christophers. Though, they needed help. Little Azmaria was ready to help them, so now they only needed three more. Perhaps they could convince Anna, Claire and Mary?

* * *

The next few weeks did nothing happen. Mary, Anna and Claire had been convinced to join the Christophers' in the war against the Sinners. Those few weeks, they had been watching the Sinners carefully. They hadn't been able to see those pests making any plans so far. In the yoga and Kenpo classes, Aion and Chrono did not annoy her, as Ximander had given the two of them a lecture. War was not going to happen in his house.

It was the very last day of the school week, which meant it was Friday. When they were out of school later that day, it would be weekend and relaxing. Rosette was walking down the crowded hallway, walking towards Biology. She shared Biology with Chrono, Aion and Rizelle. She knew they had something planned, however, she did not know what.

Rosette placed her hand on the door handle and opened the door to the classroom, stepping inside.

_**SPLASH!**_

Rosette dropped her luckily dry bag to the floor, moved a hand to her face and wiped water and hair out of her eyes. Her face, her hair, well, most of her front down to her knees were now soaked. What pissed the girl of the most was the fact she was wearing a white blouse. White blouse plus water equals see through blouse. The whole class roared with laughter. She opened her eyes to see Mr. Purple-haired Sinner standing with an empty bucket in his hands, grinning. _**"CHROOONOOO!"**_

Chrono threw the bucket away, turned around and ran. Rosette was fuming. There was no way he was going to get away with soaking her to the bone again. She chased him in the classroom, out through the window and out on the school grounds.

They had no idea of how long they had been running, Chrono was only aware of he did not want the blonde to catch him, while said blonde only were aware of she _would_ catch him. However, soon Chrono happened to trip and lost balance. He gained balance before he fell to the ground but too late.

Rosette tackled Chrono to the ground, pinning him as he hit the ground with her on top. She grabbed his arms and twisted them to make sure he was going nowhere. "Apologize!" she snapped, glaring down at him. He threw water at her again! And once again, it had been ice cold.

Chrono just laughed beneath her. Might be he could not get out of her grip, but it did not hurt either. "No way." He did not notice the many students surrounding them, neither did Rosette.

Rosette growled. If he wanted it the hard way, he surely would get it. She twisted his arms slowly, painfully.

Chrono moaned in pain but refused to surrender. He would not let a girl win over him.

Rosette smirked evilly. He really did want it the hard way. She placed her foot on the side of his head there turned towards the sky, as she twisted his arms extremely painful onto his back. "SAY IT!"

Chrono squeaked and began struggling to get out from under her. He was not capable of doing so. That girl had strength, and damn it hurt! He was sure his arms soon would break if she didn't let go. He whimpered in pain "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He whimpered even more "Please get off!" she wasn't light as a feather, however, she was not that heavy either; he just couldn't get her off!

Rosette smirked victoriously, twisted Chrono's slightly more, receiving the pleasant sound of _**"OW!"**_ from him, before she led him go and stood up. She waltzed away from the whimpering boy and over to her team as she noticed all the students around them. She wouldn't let it affect her; she would be proud of herself.

Aion's jaw had dropped to the ground. His brother had just lost to a _**girl**_ for Christ's sake!

Chrono whimpered and pitied himself. He wasn't used to get his arms twisted that way. They were sore now but he knew they would be even sorer the next day. Slowly, he pushed himself up in a sitting position, rubbing his hurting arms. Evil girl, very evil girl.

The war had begun, and the Christophers were in the lead with one point.

Chrono had to get back on her someway, he just didn't know how. The Sinners had to begin planning as soon school was over. They had use the whole weekend on their planning.

* * *

**MT:** And second chapter is done. What do you think? And yeah, I promise Satella soon will appear and actually do something else than just sit and stare bored in her classes.

For further details about the Martial Arts, look them up on Google.


	3. Love, Hate and Syrup

**MT:** Many thanks to **Whispering Lotus, cutiepiedal, HelenaLaVince **and **p3paula** for the reviews!

**Summary: **Rosette and Joshua just moved to L.A. They start at a new school, makes friends with others students, and they get to know the worst pranksters they've seen so far; The Sinners. Nevertheless, they're a pain in the ass. They're going too far with their tricks. This means war!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Chrno Crusade or its characters; they belong to Daisuke Moriyama-sama.

**Claimer:** Ximander

**Warnings:** Language, nudity

**Chapter 3:** Love, Hate and Syrup.

"It was so cool, Rosette! No one has ever managed to make a Sinner surrender!" chirped Anna, recalling the memory of the Christopher female sitting on top of the sexy, purple haired Sinner, causing him to whimper in pain. No more than a single second later, she began daydreaming about his muscular body.

The others sweat dropped at Anna's reaction.

Rosette snorted "Stop drooling. He's just a guy like every other male. Nothing is different… Except he's annoying as hell! Damn pranksters…" Rosette mumbled for herself. Her clothes had almost dried completely since they left the school.

The others had been waiting for her to come out of detention, since she and Chrono had received detention of their little stunt.

"He's not just "a guy like every other male"! He's hot as hell, as is his brother!" spat Anna "The whole Sinner family is hot" she sighed dreamily

Rosette cocked an eyebrow. "You like their _father!_"

"What? No! Of course not! That would be gross! But still, their father is good-looking. Sad thing he has to walk with a cane… And then there's Aion and Chrono's cousin!" Anna responded as she began daydreaming again; supposedly about Aion, Chrono and now this unknown cousin.

"I've heard he's coming to visit them for a few weeks in a month." said Claire slowly, looking up at the sky.

"WHAT? REALLY?" exclaimed Anna and Mary, turning sharply to Clair, looking at her with open mouths and wide eyes.

Azmaria, Joshua and Rosette sweat dropped.

Claire nodded in confirmation, before she, along with Anna and Mary, began daydreaming about three Sinner teens.

Great. Now was a cousin of these two 'Sinners' arriving in a month. Was he like them? An asshole prankster, which were in need of getting his ass kicked? If that was the cause, Rosette would gladly kick it, like she was going to kick Aion's and Chrono's butts.

* * *

Aion and Chrono threw their schoolbags into a corner of their room, as Chrono flopped onto his bed, and Aion claimed a chair as his at the very moment. "Ray's coming by in a month. It's going to be interesting what he'll say when he sees our new "enemy". She's the feistiest girl… No, the feistiest person we've been up again! And she haven't even been here for a month!" exclaimed Aion, clapping his hands together and grinned

Chrono groaned. "Yeah that's fine." He glanced at his brother on the chair, groaning as he saw his twin brother fight back laughter. Chrono growled "It was _NOT_ funny! Just wait to you get into her grip! It _**HURT!**_"

Aion smirked at him.

Chrono sighed, sitting up. "Pssh. I don't know what he'll say. Probably laugh at us again and tell us to calm down a bit. Then he'll once again watch our pranks, and this time he'll laugh his head off when one of us is suffering to that insane girl's power."

Aion chuckled "He probably will. But you don't be such a pessimist! She will not make you suffer again, I promise."

Chrono smirked "So you'll perhaps take her beating?"

Aion snorted "No, you idiot. No one's going to suffer from her insanity. Only they are going to figure out they won't be able to beat us. Perhaps they won that fight, but they'll never win the war. Be optimistic, and think up a plan!" Aion fisted his hand, holding it out in front of him.

Chrono smirked "Right. Let's make a plan for our revenge!" Chrono fisted his hand as well, knocking it against Aion's.

"Oh, no you don't. The two of you follow my plan; the two of you going to the mall and getting the groceries we need before four hours have passed," spoke Ximander as he stood in the doorway, his arms crossed in front of his chest "_and_ so I can get some peace in this house."

"Yes Sir father, Sir" said boys said in unison as they jumped to their feet, stood straight and saluted, before they grabbed their wallets and ran off to the mall.

Ximander sighed and shook his head, and then limped downstairs to lock the door after the two of them, before he into one of the rooms to do some meditation before customers would arrive for one of the classes he was teaching in.

* * *

When they finally appeared the huge shopping mall, they decided to run to the music story first; their father had told them to return with the groceries before four hours had appeared which meant they had time to themselves as well. There weren't a lot of groceries they were in need of this particular day.

The two of them began discussing Chrono's "revenge" on Blondie as they looked through heavy metal, rock and genres like that.

"No. Not good enough. It has to be something special." Chrono said, holding up a CD with Deaftones before placing it down again and looking at the album Indestructible by Disturbed.

"What? The CD or the plan?" asked Aion, holding up a CD with The Rasmus, while he smirking glanced at his brother.

Chrono sighed deeply "Both, I guess."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"I guess you can."

"You know, I was thinking… Something which made me think more as you said "special"… do you like Blondie?" asked the amethyst eyed, looking curiously at the amber eyed. He had been acting just slightly weird every time Blondie was mentioned.

Chrono blushed deeply immediately. "W-what? NO! Are you insane! I don't like her like her as you're suggesting! Not at all! She's fun to tease, nothing else. You hear me? _**WIPE THAT DAMN GRIN OF YOUR FACE! I DON'T LIKE HER!**_"

By now, Chrono had gained the attention of some of the customers in the shop.

Aion's grin only grew even wider. "Oh really? Then please, do tell me why you're blushing feverishly all of a sudden. Oh, and yelling at me so you get everyone's attention." Aion smirked, turning back to the CDs. Now his dear brother had something to think of.

Chrono glowered at Aion, his fingers curling into a fist

"OUCH!" Aion whimpered and rubbed the lump on his head, which had appeared as Chrono had hit him. He chuckled as Chrono stomped off angrily. He'd go buy the CDs in his hand, and by that, give Chrono a few minutes to calm down.

Chrono stomped out of the store. Stupid Aion. What had made him ask that stupid question anyway! He sighed deeply and took a few deep breaths to calm down. If Aion was going to bug him again, he would drag him to the park and throw him into the lake. Chrono rubbed his temples, closed his eyes and took a few more deeps breaths; he was not aware of the female walking towards him. When he opened his eyes, the female was standing in front of him. He took a step backwards in surprise. "Don't do that!"

"Aw, you can't mean that little me scared you, do you?" asked the female, smirking at him while battering her eyelashes.

Chrono shuddered mentally at the sight of her "Satella… Well, yes, I do. Ever heard of not sneaking up on people?" He sighed lowly. Satella wasn't bad looking, in fact, she was rather good looking. She was just… Creepy, a snob, a bitch, a rich bitch by the way, well, the list could go on. "Anyway, I guess there is a reason you're standing here in front of me..?"

"Well, I overheard you and Aion talking,"

One of Chrono's eyes twitched. Aion could just wait. Unfortunately he couldn't blame it all on his damned twin brother, as he had been yelling, which most of attracted most of the attention they received.

"You see, I just wanted to make sure you don't exactly begin feeling anything. I'm sorry, but –I've heard it myself- she hates you with a deeply inner hatred. It would be so sad if you developed feelings for her, and then she broke you heart, wouldn't it?" Satella spoke with a silky, just before cooing, voice.

Chrono did not respond; he just watched Satella calmly.

Meanwhile, said blonde walked around a corner with the little albino Azmaria. The blonde stopped abruptly as she saw Miss Satella Harvenheit, the rich bitch witch, talk with annoying prankster Sinner Chrono. She could care less about it. Nevertheless, it felt like her heart was sting, just slightly. Why did Chrono talk with Miss Snobby? Why did Rosette even think about it? She shook her head. She didn't like him, never would. However, she didn't hate him either, did she? No, she didn't. She was pretty sure of that. She didn't feel that angered when she thought about him, she just felt the need of giving him a lesson or twenty. Rosette turned on her heel and began walking a different direction before she came into the sight of Satella and Chrono.

Azmaria blinked as Rosette changed direction but said nothing and just followed suit.

"Hey, Chrono! Who are you talking to? Ah, hey Satella. How are you? I'm sorry but we have to go now. We've got to buy groceries for dad. Farewell!" Satella nor Chrono had the time to blink before Aion had grabbed Chrono and dragged him off very quickly.

Satella huffed at the action.

"Aion, relax! I know you hate her but calm down damnit!" exclaimed Chrono as they toppled outside the shopping mall.

"Why were you even talking with her? Why why why?" By now, Aion was the one who was upset. His eyes were slightly wide and he looked a bit pale. However, it was normal, no reason to worry. That's how he always looked when there was the risk of any of them talking to Satella. He hated Satella with a deep inner hatred and he did not hide it, however, he didn't scream it out loud for everyone to hear either. Aion felt sick an uncomfortable around the red haired female and it was not Love. He knew what Love was, as he felt it towards someone else himself.

Chrono smiled weakly at Aion. He was to pity just a bit when he acted that way. He placed his hands on Aion's shoulders "Aion, relax. There's nothing between her and me and there never will be. I don't like her either. She just came and began rambling about she had heard us…"

"Okay… Fine… Are you going to talk with Rosette then? OUCH!" Aion began rubbing his head again, were a second lump was growing out on the first.

Chrono stomped inside the shopping male again, towards the grocery story.

Aion grinned widely and hurried after Chrono.

* * *

"FINALLY! Another day of boring school is over!" cheered Rosette, stretching as she walked through the crowded hallway and out of the school building along with her team.

"Might be school is over, but they day isn't. You know we saw the Sinners in recess, they looked like they were up to something" said Joshua, walking next to his sister with Azmaria on the other side of him. Claire, Anna and Mary were walking around them.

"Pfft. They don't dare to challenge us again I tell you, not after how I made Chrono surrender Friday. You all saw how he crawled away" said Rosette, an evil, toothy grin playing across her lips.

"I think Rosette's right," chirped Mary, bouncing up and down "They're not normally getting challenged and especially not at this rate. They won't dare challenging us, not when Rosette's here."

"You think so?" the five girls and the blonde boy turned towards four males and two females there unfortunately were called the Sinners. Said six people looked at the faces of the six people talking to them. They did not notice the kind of buckets the Sinners held in their hands, before the Sinners had stepped up in front of them, and turned the buckets upside down above their heads.

The Christophers were covered in syrup.

"EACH PERSON SAVE THEIR OWN ASS!" yelled Genai out as he turned sharply on his heel and darted away. The five other Sinners followed his example, all of them splitting up. It did not take many nanoseconds for the Christophers to recover and follow pranksters.

Anna ran angrily after Genai, Mary followed Rizelle the best she could, Claire ran after Viede, Azmaria ran after Shader with an anger mark popping out of her temple, meanwhile Joshua took the chase after Aion and Rosette tried her best to catch Chrono. For the six non-pranksters, it weren't comfortable running covered in the sticky syrup; however, it did not stop them in their chase of the pranksters.

Rosette darted after Chrono through alleys, down the streets, even through the shopping mall and down to the park, where he managed to shake her off. Finally getting to a halt, Rosette stopped, placed her hands on her knees and panted heavily. She growled angrily to nobody. As soon she got her hands on that prick he would so regret he'd ever met her. If she had to walk to his home and wait for him, she'd do so.

"Well, well. Look at what the cat has dragged to the park."

Rosette turned angrily to look at Satella whom came waltzing towards her "What do you want?"

"I couldn't help but notice how you happen to be watching Chrono Sinner each time your eyes fell upon him. Forget about him Blondie, he does not like you," Satella spoke with as much honesty in her voice as she could muster "I say this to help you, sweetheart, he does not like you. In fact, he hates you. I've heard him say so to his brother. Besides, it shouldn't be hard to tell with the things he do to you; why would he do so if he liked you? Trust me, he doesn't. Spare yourself for the wish about it." A smirk crept onto the red haired female's lips "Oh, and then you're so hot-tempered. Many people are commenting it. Are you even capable of being sweet?

Rosette growled "Look, if I need any kind of advice from you, I'll ask for it. Now, stay the hell away from me! I do not need to hear about what I should do and what I shouldn't do, and especially not from you. I can take care of myself just fine." Rosette took a quick glance at Satella's look "And by the look of it, you don't seem to be capable of doing so." With last thing said, Rosette turned sharply around and ran out of the park, down the streets and towards her home.

Behind one of the trees in the park stood a certain purple haired person, watching the scene before him. He hadn't been able to hear everything the two girls had said. The only thing he was completely sure of what had been said was the very last sentence Satella had spoken. Despite what Satella had told him, about the blonde girl hating him so much, he decided to follow Rosette anyway; her expression had seemed like she was hurting at the moment she had turned around and left the park.

Rosette stopped not far away from her own house and leant against the wall of a building. She needed air after running so much and the whole inside of her felt like hurting after what Satella had said. Who did that bitch think she was anyway? God?

"_Are you even capable of being sweet?"_

Rosette closed her eyes tightly. Fucking bitch. Did she exist to ruin others' life? She groaned as she began the true sticky feeling of the syrup. It was gross, really. What was even more great, was the fact that she did not know where she had dropped her schoolbag in the chase of Chrono. Just the most freaking best day ever. She jumped slightly as she felt someone licking her cheek; licking off the syrup. Startled, she looked at the person.

Chrono gave her a toothy smile "Well, you taste sweetly. Then you should be capable of being a sweet girl, shouldn't you? Besides, are you missing this?" He held Rosette's schoolbag in his hand.

* * *

**MT:** Now what kind of naughty thought does Chrono have? Hmmm…

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Glaring Contests and Annoying Brothers

**MT:** Many thanks to **Whispering Lotus, HelenaLaVince **and **p3paula** for the reviews!

**Summary: **Rosette and Joshua just moved to L.A. They start at a new school, makes friends with others students, and they get to know the worst pranksters they've seen so far; The Sinners. Nevertheless, they're a pain in the ass. They're going too far with their tricks. This means war!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Chrno Crusade or its characters; they belong to Daisuke Moriyama-sama.

**Claimer:** Ximander

**Pairings:** Chrono/Rosette (Surprise! X3)

**Warnings:** Language, nudity

**Chapter 4:** Glaring Contests and Annoying Brothers.

He ran quickly down the streets, towards his home. His cell phone had vibrated in his pocket four times, which meant four of the others had reached their homes, without getting caught. He guessed it was Viede, Genai, Rizelle and Shader.

Aion was well aware of how fast a runner Rosette was, since they had seen her chase Chrono a few days earlier. He glad he wasn't being chased by the female blonde, though, he did have one little problem; the male blonde of the family. He was unable of shaking Joshua off; the Christopher sibling kept coming closer and closer. By now, Aion really wondered how it could be those damned Christopher's were so fast.

Soon, the white haired teen stopped abruptly in front of a door to one of the buildings on the street. In quick motions, he had jumped in through the door, slammed it shut and locked it. '_Hah!_ _Now he isn't able to get me,'_ thought Aion smugly. He turned around to walk up the stairs to his room. However, there was one little problem…

Joshua smirked satisfied, his arms crossed over his chest as he saw his 'victim' almost jump through the ceiling while screaming in shock.

As Aion hit the floor again, he backed himself up in a corner, shaking of fright while his face had lost its colors "D-Don't d-do t-that!" How could people be so evil to sneak up on him! _'It's not fair…'_

Joshua's smirk only turned evil as he began stepping forwards towards the frightened teen. "You're going to pay for your prank" he sneered, being ready to jump at Aion.

"-I know how to get the damned stuff off! Yeah, I'll send one of- … Mrs. Hendric, I doubt your daughter is suffering greatly of trauma because of some _syrup_."

Joshua and Aion turned to see Ximander appearing from one of the other rooms

"I am well aware how much they're covered! I've already seen one of them-" Ximander spotted Joshua and Aion "and now I see a second." Ximander's eyes narrowed slightly as Mrs. Hendric spoke in the other end "Your daughter is going to High School; she's not two years old for Christ's sake!" Ximander tried his best not to growl into the cell phone in his hand "One of my boys will fetch the clothes later, got it?" Ximander's eye twitched, he was very close to begin yelling "It's either that or your own problem!" A sudden satisfied smirk placed itself upon the oldest Sinner's lips "Thought so."

Aion and Joshua watched as Ximander without any kind of 'Goodbye' snapped the cell phone shut and slipped it into his pocket.

Ximander glared down at the Aion who smiled sheepishly in return. He stepped forwards, grabbing his white haired son's arm and dragged him upstairs. "You, me and Chrono are going to talk about this later."

Aion yelped as his father grabbed his arm. It didn't exactly hurt, but his father was slightly pissed now. He heard some grumbling about idiotic parents being sure of their children only were five years old or so, when they were going to High School.

Joshua blinked at the scene before him, and then decided to follow the two Sinners upstairs. Ximander had said he had seen one of the other covered with syrup and Joshua himself was the second. It could mean one of the others were there.

As they reached the first floor and an all too familiar voice spoke as she came out of bathroom, clean "Hey Joshua."

Joshua turned to see his sister and smiled "Hey Rosette. Did you follow Chrono to here?" suddenly his eyes fell upon the clothes she was wearing "You know… That clothes is too big for you."

Rosette snorted. "If you haven't realized it, the men living in this house aren't exactly small." She tugged the pants further up. The trousers she was wearing fitted just fine around the waist, however, they were too long for her. The T-shirt she was wearing was clearly too big as well. "And well, I didn't exactly have a choice but to come here."

Joshua blinked "What do you mean?"

"Well, you see…"

_Flashback_

_She jumped slightly as she felt someone licking her cheek; licking off the syrup. Startled, she looked at the person._

_Chrono gave her a toothy smile "Well, you taste sweetly. Then you should be capable of being a sweet girl, shouldn't you? Besides, are you missing this?" He held Rosette's schoolbag in his hand._

_Rosette blinked, looking at him, then her school and then back at him. She did so a few times more, before she hit the top of his head with her fist. A lump began forming on the top of Chrono's head._

"_OUCH! What the fuck was that for!" whimpered Chrono, letting the schoolbag drop to the ground as he rather wanted to try and protect his head from her hitting him again._

"_What that was for, you ask? YOU turned a bucket of syrup upside down above me! How do you expect me to get this off my clothes, let along out of my hair!" she half yelled half growled at him._

_Chrono was silent for a few seconds, trying to think of an answer. When he finally remembered something, he opened his mouth to speak, but too late. Rosette pounced at him, both of them falling to the ground. Rosette began fighting while Chrono tried his best to retreat, without such luck._

_Suddenly, both of them winced as they pulled at each other's hair. They tried to get free of each other's grasp, unfortunately, none of them wanted to let go._

_Rosette growled "Let go off my hair you idiot!"_

"_Let go off your hair? What about you let go off my hair? I'm not touching yours!" exclaimed the male, not understand what she meant. His hands were on the ground, how was he able of having hold of her hair?_

"_Well, I'm not touching yours either!" giving a hard tug with her head, Rosette just whimpered, as did Chrono. Both of them tried to turn their heads to look; only to figure out the syrup in Rosette's hair on some weird, unexplainable way bound the two together but their hair. It wouldn't let go no matter what they did. _

_Rosette snarled, hitting Chrono's arm "Have you put glue in this damn stuff?"_

"_No I haven't! I don't know why it's doing this!" whined Chrono, shutting his eyes tightly as Rosette tried pulling again. It still didn't help._

"_I can't go home with you glued to me! If I have to cut my hair because of you…" Rosette's voice was threatening. Her beautiful hair shouldn't be ruined because of some stupid idiot of a prankster… There was quite hot… And actually had some nice hair and seducing eyes… Damn! Don't think about that now Rosette!_

"_Well, I don't want my hair cut either!" hissed Chrono, he then sighed deeply "We're going home to me. I think my father have an idea of what to do. I and Aion have appeared to fight with syrup before, and it wasn't the best idea we'd had back then either. However, he deleted all traces of our fight, so…" _

_Rosette huffed and picked up her bag "Fine."_

_Then the two of them made their way home to Chrono, getting a lot of odd looks from people they passed on the streets._

_End of Flashback_

"-And that's what happened. When Ximander saw us, he first thought about letting us feel miserable together, however, he did separate us as you can see. Then Chrono found some clothes I could borrow, while Ximander is fixing my clothes. I think he would the others' parents too…" finished Rosette, letting her fingers slide through her clean, damp hair.

"Ah, I see. Well, he did talk with Azmaria's mother when Aion and I came," said Joshua, looking around the hallway they were standing in.

Not many seconds later, Aion appeared from one of the other rooms, walking straight over to Joshua and giving him clean clothes to borrow along with a towel. Ximander appeared as well, giving Joshua's some weird kind of soaps to use to get the syrup out of his hair and off his body without he had to use too much effort.

About twenty minutes later, Joshua was out of the shower, surprised by how easy it had been to get the syrup off. He handed his clothes Ximander who disappeared downstairs again. Like Rosette, Joshua was now wearing clothes too big for him. They did have to admit, the Sinner brothers were tall, but they had seen people taller.

As Joshua couldn't see where the others were at the very moment, he looked in through the doors to see if he could see them. He found the Sinner brothers along with Rosette in the second room he looked into. It was a pretty big room with two beds. It clearly looked like a teen's room, with two teens living in it; clearly Aion and Chrono's room.

Rosette and Chrono sat on each their bed, glaring at each other. Aion sat in a chair, watching the two of them with amusement. Slowly, Joshua closed the door, watching the glaring contest with amusement as well. The minutes passed by, the glaring contest still intact. The smirk on Aion's face grew and he stood up, gaining Joshua's attention, however, Chrono and Rosette didn't react to him standing up.

Aion stepped over to his bed where Rosette was sitting; he placed himself next to her, and swung an arm around her shoulders.

Rosette's head snapped towards him with insane speed so it was to think she would get a whiplash. She glared at Aion.

Aion just smiled at her, spotting out of the corner of his eye that Chrono's eyes were twitching "So, Rosette, do you like my brother?"

The question was so sudden and so idiotic that Joshua would have laughed his head off, if it wasn't because of Rosette's silence. She was supposed to be angry with him and hit him; why did she then become redder than a radish? Joshua's eyes became slightly wider and wider for each second there passed by. Did Rosette actually… Like Chrono?

A satisfied grin spread across Aion's lips as he looked towards Chrono, who by now was just as red as Rosette. The white haired teen stood up and danced over to Joshua, dragging him out of the room "Let's leave the lovers alone!" he cheered, closing the door behind them.

It felt like quite long time had passed by with the two of them just sitting there, finding their own feet incredible interesting.

Chrono couldn't believe Aion had actually just asked Rosette that question! How could that damned bastard do such a thing to him! But… Her reaction… It was so different to what he had thought it would be. Did he have a chance?

Rosette was slightly fuming about Aion asking her such a question _'Do you like my brother?'_ what was she supposed to answer? Why did that pest already call them lovers? Why didn't Chrono laugh at her reaction? Why did he react pretty much the same way..? Did… She have a chance?

Slowly, they looked at each other, still blushing heavily. Neither of them noticed the tanned hand creeping through the slight open door, reaching for the stereo standing close to the door. The song 'For The Nights I Can't Remember' by Hedley suddenly started playing, still without Rosette and Chrono noticing it. The hand crept back out the door, and closed it silently.

_I see it in the way you would do  
When no one else could ever get through  
Holding back till I come around  
Time and time again you wait for me to comin'  
And did you really look my way?  
Cause no one could've seen this coming  
I would never let you down  
If I was running backwards in full time_

_So I can and I will and you'll see your hero come running  
Over and over tonight_

_And I do wanna love you  
If you see me running back  
And I do wanna try  
Because if falling for you girl is crazy  
Then I'm going out of my mind  
So hold back your tears this time_

Slowly, Chrono moved from his own bed and over to sit next to Rosette. Amber and azure eyes looked at each other, while cheeks were blushing deep red. It was embarrassing and wrong, but right at the same time.

In careful moves, Chrono reached a hand up and wiped damp hair out of Rosette's eyes. She didn't hit him or push him away.

_Me, I'm used to being tired and bloody  
But you believed that I could be somebody  
You put your world on hold for me  
Gave away to follow failure through the fire  
I need you to know I will  
Believe me girl I'm so tired of running  
I just wanna hold your hand  
Stare at you like you've got everything I need_

__

And I can so I will and you'll see your hero come running  
Over and over tonight

_And I do wanna love you  
If you see me running back  
And I do wanna try  
Because if falling for you girl is crazy  
Then I'm going out of my mind  
So hold back your tears this time_

Their eyes stayed locked at each other as they slowly moved closer to each other. As their lips only were an inch apart, both of them hesitated. Should they pull back? No.

Amber and azure slipped closed as their lips met in a deep kiss.

_And what if I never said to you I was dynamite  
And what if I never told you I'm afraid to cry  
What if I never let you down  
And said I'm sorry for the nights I can't remember  
What if I never said to you I would try_

_Yeah Yeah Yeah_

_And I do wanna love you  
If you see me running back  
And I do wanna try  
Because if falling for you girl is crazy  
Then I'm going out of my mind  
So hold back your tears this time_

Rosette's arms slowly wrapped around Chrono's neck, while Chrono wrapped an arm around Rosette's waist, the other hand placed at the back of her head. The kiss deepened.

_And I do wanna love you  
If you see me running back  
And I do wanna try  
Because if falling for you girl is crazy  
Then I'm going out of my mind  
So hold back your tears this time_

__

Hold back your tears this time

_Oh Oh_

As the kiss slowly broke, their eyes opened slowly. A certain feeling filled both pair of eyes. Slowly, they untangled themselves from each other.

"You're not going to stop your pranks, are you?" asked Rosette, a smirk playing on her lips.

Chrono smirked as well "Nope. You're not gonna stop challenging us, are you?"

"Not even in your dreams" Rosette challenged, though, she became aware of the music as the same song began playing again. She looked at the stereo "Who and when did the music start?"

Chrono groaned, his eyes narrowing slightly "Shouldn't surprise me if it's A-" he was cut off as the door flew open.

Aion's right hand was grabbing the doorframe while the left clutched the door as he hung in through the door opening. An evil grin was playing on his lips "NO SEX IN MY BED!" he yelled happily before slamming the door closed and racing down the stairs and out of the building.

Chrono's eye twitched, a low growl in his throat "Wanna help me kill'im?"

Rosette's eye twitched as well, a low growl in her throat matching Chrono's "I so will"

Chrono and Rosette burst through the door, raced down the stairs and out of the building, both of them hot on Aion's heels. As soon they got their hands on him, he was so going to die.

Joshua stood in the doorway to the Sinners' house, tilting his head to the side as he watched the three of them disappearing down the street. Ximander appeared behind him, handing him his and Rosette's schoolbags, along with a note to their parents about their clothes. Then Joshua just walked home.

* * *

**MT:** RUN FOR YOUR LIFE AION! Lol. He's so dead if they catch him. Just relax you people, there's lots of pranks on the way, this story is far from done. Have a nice day until we'll 'meet' again.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Nosebleed and Hair Dyer

**MT:** Many thanks to **Whispering Lotus, FlyingFlower666'_'666, HelenaLaVince **and **p3paula** for the reviews!

**Summary: **Rosette and Joshua just moved to L.A. They start at a new school, makes friends with others students, and they get to know the worst pranksters they've seen so far; The Sinners. Nevertheless, they're a pain in the ass. They're going too far with their tricks. This means war!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Chrno Crusade or its characters; they belong to Daisuke Moriyama-sama.

**Claimer:** Ximander

**Pairings:** Chrono/Rosette

**Warnings:** Language, nudity

**Chapter 5:** Nosebleed and Hair Dyer

"HOW'S IT GOING?" yelled a male voice into Rosette's ear as soon she stepped into the classroom. She jumped backwards, terrified. Her schoolbag dropped to the floor and she looked at the annoying pest there was the source of the loud sound. Aion.

The day before she had, along with Chrono, chased Aion through park, school, shopping mall, the Sinners' house, her own house and even through Azmaria's, Claire's, Anna's and Mary's. Probably because Aion and Chrono needed to fetch the four girls clothes, but still. Unfortunately, they hadn't gotten their hands on him. She was ready to pounce at him when their teacher, Kate Valentine, stepped into the classroom.

Chrono watched his brother yell at Rosette, causing the girl to be killer ready, unfortunately their teacher appeared. He sighed, and then smirked. After Biology, they had sports. He had figured they were to play handball this particular day, which meant they were to force Aion to be goalkeeper. Aion had not been able to find his contact lenses this morning –he was short-sighted, so he happened to be in need of them-, and the pair of glasses he had for the occasion of not being able to find his contact lenses, would be pretty stupid to use when there was the chance for him to get a ball in his face. Revenge would be sweet when Aion wasn't able to see the balls he would get in his face.

* * *

As the subject, sports, started an hour later, Ewan Remington awaited them, holding a hand ball in his hands. He was pretty much the only teacher who was capable of teaching in sports who would do it, as all six of the Sinner's team had this subject at the same time. On top of that, he had the Christopher team as well, the enemies of the Sinner team. He had about fifteen students besides the twelve other teens.

As it was announced they were to play handball, the teams were chosen quickly. Not all students were fan of playing the sport; however, the two enemy teams had already set themselves up against each other. As both teams only were of six teams it meant both of them needed an extra player, though. The Sinner's received the girl with long blonde hair Rosette shared Chemistry classes with, Mary Magdalene or Marym as she was called. The Christophers' had to suffer with Satella the witch.

While they were running around to warm up, the Christophers planned a few attacks, calling them weird names to confuse the enemy. Of course, Satella wasn't invited to know their plans. Luckily for the six of them, handball was a sport they knew how to play, so they did not need to know the rules.

Aion and Joshua were chosen as goalkeepers; Aion was forced while Joshua stood willingly. Azmaria was placed on the right wing, with Claire next to her and then Rosette in the middle. Rosette was the one to decide when they were to attack, and which attack they were attacking with.

"Alright girls! Sausage attack!" yelled Rosette at the top of her lungs.

"What the hell? Sausage attack? Are they going to attack us with sausages?" clearly the name worked because the Sinners looked quite dumbfounded by the name 'Sausage'. However, they were still careful. They did not know what was going to happen.

The ball flew from Anna –who was on the left side of Rosette- to Rosette, whom threw it to Claire. Claire threw the ball to Azmaria, who threw it back to Claire. The ball flew back to Rosette, only to be thrown back at Claire. Claire threw the ball once again, and again, Rosette caught the ball. As soon Rosette had caught the ball, little Azmaria darted forwards.

Rosette threw the ball. Azmaria caught the ball between her small hands as she jumped a single step in between Viede and Shader, where she jumped into the air and threw the ball with all the power she could muster in her throw.

It wasn't easy for Aion to see what their opponents were doing; he could only see the shapes of them. He just spotted what looked like the shape of the little albino, before he noticed she actually had thrown the ball. The ball flew in a perfect straight line towards him. Aion stretched his arm to stop the ball.

The ball flew past Aion's hand and hit his face with a loud _**smack.**_

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Aion. His arm was stretched out in front of him, and he blinked a few times while the ball fell to the floor and rolled past him, into the goal. The ball had succeeded in its attack on Aion _and_ rolled into goal. It was a very proud ball.

Blinking a few more times, Aion sighed deeply. Stupid ball rolling into the goal. He shook his head to clear it "I'm ready again."

"Uhm… Aion… You have nosebleed…" said Marym slowly, her hands fidgeting with her shirt.

Aion's hand moved automatically under his head, and he looked down at it to see the drops of blood landing in it. "…Damn. I'll be back soon! No one's moving!" he pointed at the lot of them before he raced to the boys' changing room where he found a tissue he ripped apart and stuffed small chunks of it into his nose to stop the bleeding. Then he raced back to the others.

When Aion returned the match began again. It had been a huge surprise to see the little Azmaria throw with such a power but pretty cool too. Nevertheless, the poor girl was best at hitting Aion's head than the goal, and it was only the first time the ball had been so nice to roll into the goal.

It was a shame the Sinners won in the end. Rosette and Anna were the best at scoring the goals, Claire was too nervous to do so, Satella didn't help the slightest, and there was bigger chances for Mary to cause one of the lamps in the ceiling to fall down on them, than her hitting anywhere just near the goal.

Chrono and Genai were annoyingly excellent at scoring the goals for the Sinners, Shader as well, as her balls flew in weird figures there were impossible to stop before they were in the goal. Viede threw his balls past the goal, Rizelle wasn't able to even get the ball past the defense and neither was Marym.

Other students were forced to play handball, and when sports were over, everyone were sweaty and sticky. Except Satella, of course.

To take a shower and wash off all the stickiness was just what the girls needed. When their showers were done, they walked to their –missing- clothes.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE OUR CLOTHES?" barked Anna, her towel wrapped tightly around her body. Claire just stood and held her towel around her, looking around silently hoping her gaze would fall onto their clothes. It didn't.

"Someone has stolen it! Maybe it was aliens!" whined Mary, looking scared around them. "First they steal our clothes, then they come back to kidnap us, and torture us, and what's even worse!" Every single girl in the room sweat dropped.

"Really, no, I doubt it," said Rosette flatly, glancing towards Rizelle and Shader. "However, I think I know who stole our clothes." With that, Rosette marched to where Rizelle and Shader stood "Where are our clothes?"

"Why do you think we have it?" asked Rizelle, smirking as she put on her shirt.

"Because, you are the pranksters of the school, _and_ our enemies. Now, where are our clothes?" hissed Rosette, beginning to lose her patience already.

"We don't have them" chirped Shader happily, bouncing up and down as she had put on her bra. Might be Rosette had been commented her not little size of her breasts, but Shader's size…

Rosette growled "Just because you don't have them, it doesn't mean you don't know where they are" She didn't have time for this, and she refused to walk in that sticky sports clothes.

"Well, haven't we been in your eyesight the whole time, perhaps? Then how should we have taken them?" asked Rizelle as she smirked. She had a point; she had been around them the whole time, same with Shader.

Rosette stomped angrily back to the others. "These two haven't taken our clothes."

"Do you think the boys could have been here to take our clothes then?" asked Azmaria slowly, watching Rosette.

"And when should that have been?" asked Anna, snorting. The boys had been in their sight for just as long as the girls.

"Aion, of course! When Azmaria hit him with the ball and he got the nosebleed… He has just been moving fast so we wouldn't grow suspicious," hissed Rosette. This was so much war. She grabbed a bag lying under one of the benches and opened it, pulling out some clothes.

"Whose clothes are these?" asked Mary curiously as she pulled out a big shirt and looked down at the pair of pants. It looked like it belonged to a boy.

"…" Rosette fought not to blush "It's a friend of mine's." She grabbed the shirt from the confused girl, pulled it on, then the pants. She grabbed her shoes and stomped to the boys' changing room. Kicking the door open, she took in a deep breath and yelled at the top of her lungs "AIOOON!"

Males all around the room looked startled at Rosette as she marched into the room. Those of the boys, whom happened to be naked, grabbed whatever they had near them to cover their lower parts. Aion yelped as his name was yelled and he saw Rosette; of course he jumped frightened up in Chrono's arms, so he was by now carried bridal-style by his brother, Aion was wearing his trousers, while Chrono was only wearing his boxers. Genai and Viede were standing close to them; Viede fully dressed, Genai only having a towel wrapped around his waist.

If it wasn't because of the situation (and they were in no interest of others knowing) then Rosette would so much just have drooled over Chrono's body. Chrono's body there belonged to _her_ she thoughts smugly. He belonged to her and no one else. However, right now, she had other matters to attend to.

"Where. Are. Our. Clothes?" it was more a demand than a question and she glared at them with utter fury.

"We don't know," answered the four boys, however, the two in the middle did back away, or rather, the purple haired backed away with the white haired in his arms. They did know her fury quite too well.

"Let's try again; Where are they?" snarled Rosette, stepping even closer to the brother, with her fists ready to hit them.

"Really, we don't know! By the way, why and when should we have done it?" Chrono asked, dropping Aion to the floor and holding his hands up in defense.

Rosette pointed accusingly at Aion "When he was going to stop his nose from bleeding he had the time to take our clothes!"

"I was gone for less than five minutes!" defended Aion "How should I be able to have sneaked into the girls' changing room and steal your clothes?"

Rosette opened her mouth to snap back an answer when a voice cut in.

"Rosette Christopher, may I ask you what you are doing in here?"

Beads of sweat appear on Rosette's forehead as she turned around and looked at Mr. Remington. "Well, uh, Erm, I was just asking Chrono and Aion where if they had stolen mine and four of the other girls' clothes –as it most likely is- though, they won't say anything."

"Hey! I can't find my clothes either!" hissed Joshua, stepping up next to his sister. A towel was wrapped firmly around his waist.

Ewan sighed deeply then looked sharply at Aion and Chrono and spoke with authority in his voice "As pranksters on this school, I assume Miss Rosette is right. Where have you taken their clothes to?"

Neither Chrono nor Aion answered, just looked away. The tension between the twins and the teacher was rising. Rosette didn't like how Aion and Chrono were reacting. Something told her they weren't too happy with Remington. She'd better stop it before it came too far. Might be they were enemies but they were also friends. "Look, Mr. Remington, we can ta-"

"Aion? Chrono? Where have you taken their clothes to?" might be it was a question, but there was a certain tone to it. Demanding.

Rosette growled "WE CAN TAKE CARE OF THIS OURSELVES!"

The whole changing room looked at Rosette startled as she yelled her lungs out at their teacher. The blonde girl hated to be interrupted and ignored at the same time. Might be it was a teacher but it was still rude to interrupt.

Rosette pushed Remington away, then looked straight at Chrono and Aion, pointing at them "We're not done yet." Then she turned on her heel and marched away. The others probably wouldn't be too happy with the outcome.

* * *

Later at recess, the Christopher siblings and their friends walked into the cafeteria to eat their lunch. People were laughing and chuckling everywhere, which caused confusion between the six teens.

Their gazes turned towards the source of the humor; their clothes hanging from the ceiling, water dripping from it.

Rosette growled deeply. The Sinners were so going to regret this. They were walking either in sticky sports clothes, or in Joshua and Rosette's case, Aion and Chrono's clothes.

They gathered their team members after school to think of a plan. Their plan had something to do with the next weeks' sports lesson.

After school, the Sinners walked to the park. A tension had risen between them. Not like the one between the brothers and Remington. It was different, and it pissed Chrono off.

* * *

Finally, Shader couldn't keep her mouth shut any longer. "Was it your clothes she was wearing, Chrono? Was it? Wasitwasitwasitwasitwasit?"

Chrono growled and refused to answer. Aion just smirked.

Rizelle, Shader, Genai and Viede stopped completely, all of them looking at Chrono with curiosity filled in their eyes "Was it?"

As his friends kept staring at him, a blush began spreading across his cheek "N-no! I-it w-wasn't!" He tried to cover his blush without such luck.

"Yes it was! Yes it was!" Shader laughed happily, jumping up and down and clapping her hands together. "Does it mean you're a couple? Have you kissed? What happened?"

"N-nothing! And she w-wasn't w-wearing any of my c-clothes!" the poor boy tried his best to ignore the evidence, without any kind of luck.

Genai laughed evilly "She was so wearing your clothes! Which reminds me of yesterday; she chased Aion ALONG with you! FACE IT! You're _so_ busted!"

Chrono turned twenty shades of red as he tried to get his nagging friends off of him. Aion just laughed madly at the scene in front of him.

* * *

A week later, it was sports once again. This day they weren't to play handball 'cause of the many balls Azmaria threw at Aion's face. The lesson almost went by without nosebleeds, broken bones and bruises. As said almost, Azmaria did trip, fall and scratch her knee so she had walk out to treat it.

As all other times after sports, the students were to take their showers. Both Sinners and Christophers made sure their clothes weren't missing.

Usually the students took their time in the showers, washing their hair and bodies. When Chrono, Genai, Aion and Viede went out of the showers, they heard the others snickering. Snickering at them. Joshua was smirking satisfied.

"What?" snapped Genai.

"Look yourself in the mirror," answered one of the others "Or each other."

The four of them exchanged looks, their eyes widening "YOU HAIR IS PINK!"

Pretty much the same thing happened for Rizelle and Shader, however, their exclamation was "YOU HAIR IS GREEN!"

This could only mean one thing…

"… _**CHRISTOPHEEEERS!"

* * *

**_

**MT:** BAM! And the Christophers win once again!

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Cousin's Vist

**MT:** Many thanks to **Whispering Lotus, shadowneko003, yiika95** and **Devilishy** for the reviews!

**Summary: **Rosette and Joshua just moved to L.A. They start at a new school, makes friends with others students, and they get to know the worst pranksters they've seen so far; The Sinners. Nevertheless, they're a pain in the ass. They're going too far with their tricks. This means war!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Chrno Crusade or its characters; they belong to Daisuke Moriyama-sama. Ray (And probably a lot of other characters appearing once in a while throughout the chapters) belongs to Takao Aoki-sama.

**Claimer:** Ximander

**Pairings:** Chrono/Rosette, mild Ray/Rosette

**Warnings:** Language, nudity

**Chapter 6:** Cousin's Visit

"CHRONO COME BACK HERE!" Once again, Rosette was chasing the amber eyed of the Sinner brothers. This time, he was just pink-haired instead of purple-haired. It had only been a few days since the hair-dyer-in-the-shampoos incident, and the six Sinners were still having a wrong hair color.

This time, Rosette had been covered in paint in art class by Chrono. The paint was all over her, her clothes and underneath her close. It was very uncomfortable with the paint beneath her bra. By now, the blonde girl wondered how it happened she had so many classes with him. She had English, Art, Biology, Sports AND Mathematics with the damn bastard. It was only Chemistry she didn't share with him.

It was only a matter of minutes before most of the school was standing in the schoolyard, watching the blonde chasing the pinkhead with a fiery hatred at the moment. Their weekly chases had become some kind of attraction on the school.

Chrono was laughing his ass off as he hopped onto a table standing on the asphalt. "Aw, c'mon Rosette, don't be so angry. See it as little gift from me after you gave me this fantastic hair color." The true meaning was revenge; Chrono hated pink with a deep hatred, so did his brother, and they were quite sure the Christophers were aware of that fact. Though, they did not hate it as much as Genai did; the guy was going to cut off his hair as soon he got the chance; his parents just wouldn't let him.

The thought of cutting their hair hadn't touched the mind of the Sinner brothers. Hell, they weren't going to cut their beloved long hair. Besides, the color would disappear in a couple of weeks eventually. Either that or getting it dyed into a different hair color. Their father hadn't mentioned, just rolled his eyes and shook his head when he had seen them.

Rosette growled and tackled Chrono on the table. She managed to get hold of him. Unfortunately caused the weight of hers rambling into Chrono that the two of them fell of the table hitting the ground. Chrono's head hit first.

Gasps were heard from every around them.

Rosette's eyes widen and she got to her knees next to the now unconscious teen, starting to shake him gently "Chrono? Chrono? Please, answer!" She received no answer.

"You sick bitch!" whined Satella as she stormed towards them. Roughly, she pushed the blonde girl away and got the unconscious Chrono into her arms "He must have received a concussion or what worse! Are you trying to kill him!"

Rosette took a step backwards, not knowing what to say or do. It wasn't supposed to happen! Of course she wasn't trying to kill him; he was in fact her boyfriend –unknown to everyone besides Aion and Joshua as far she knew.

"Hey, calm down! It was an accident! I'm sure he's okay… I hope…" Aion tried as he hurried over to get his brother out of Satella's arms and into his own. What was he supposed to do? What if his brother actually had gotten a concussion? He knew Rosette hadn't meant for that to happen that it was an accident.

Satella screeched "That was _NOT_ an accident! She tried to hurt him because he splashed paint onto her! Everyone could see that!" the redhead glared at Rosette, smirking evilly inwardly. This was what she had waited for; getting the blonde bitch out of the way completely so she had better chance with the Sinner Brothers.

Rosette felt tears prickling her eyes. Satella's words hurt, the fact she might had caused a head trauma to Chrono hurt even more. Yes, they were at each other's throats the whole time but it was pranks! She never wished to hurt him, not like that. She felt people glaring at her, beginning to whisper. Few began yelling they needed to call an ambulance while others yelled they needed the police. Rosette didn't move a muscle; she could only stare at Chrono in Aion's arms.

The rich witch stomped up in front of Rosette as she didn't have Chrono in her arms anymore, and began screaming at the poor blonde "What's happening in your insane mind! You sick whore!"

Rosette was at the verge of crying. She felt worse for each passing second, and Satella didn't help the slightest.

Suddenly, a male grabbed Rosette, pulling her behind him. He defended her. "Leave her alone, Satella. What happened was an accident; even you should be able to see that."

The voice was very familiar. She just couldn't believe it was the person she was thinking of.

Satella stared bewildered at the young man between her and Rosette "Why are you defending her? Everyone could see it wasn't an accident! She did it on purpose; she wanted to get revenge for the paint he splashed onto her! Can't you see it?"

The young man growled "What I saw was pranks and fun, no intentions of hurting each other. The only reason you blow this up is because you feel Rosette as a _threat_. You've tried to get your hands onto Chrono or Aion for years. Face it; you won't. You're a witch, Satella, and you can't accept a 'no'. You've soon got to learn that you won't get everything you want. Your daddy can't give you everything you point at forever either."

Satella had no idea of what to respond; she tried slapping the male but he caught her wrist. She whined and wriggled herself out of his grip then retreated from the place.

Rosette blinked, watching Satella's retreating form. The students around them took a few steps backwards, afraid of the male's fury. Slowly, she looked at her 'savior' and her eyes widened in surprise "Ray!"

Ray smiled kindly at her "Hello Rosette. I hadn't thought it was a situation like this we would meet again. But I guess it's not that surprising." He smirked and patted her head. Rosette huffed then looked worriedly back at Ray.

Ray smirked evilly "I vote for we throw him into the lake in the park to wake him, since there's nothing inside that thick head of his there can take damage."

Aion didn't respond, he only watched as Ray stepped forwards and grabbed Chrono's hair, pulling hard.

"_**OUCH!" **_Chrono's eyes flew open as he was literally pulled back into consciousness _**"LET GO YOU FUCKING SICK BASTARD!"**_

Ray laughed and let go of the yelling teen "Now look, we don't even have to carry him into the lake! He's awake. As I said people, nothing inside Chrono's thick head can take damage."

Chrono growled deeply "You insane fuck! What the hell is wrong with you! And what the fuck is it supposed to mean my thick head can't take any damage!"

Ray just laughed heartedly at Chrono, finding it all very amusing. He knocked on the top of Chrono's head, causing him to whimper lightly "You hit your head against the asphalt, dumbass. But as we all can see you're whining more about me pulling at your hair, so you took as little damage as when I hit you with an iron bar when we were younger" Ray added the last part happily like it was a normal thing to walk around hitting people with iron bars; he earned another growl from Chrono.

People began to walk off as Chrono seemed fine. No reason to stay; besides they were supposed to be in their classrooms.

Aion smirked at his brother and Ray, and then focused directly on Ray "Weren't you first supposed to arrive tonight?"

Ray shrugged "I took an earlier plane."

Joshua jumped forward, as he was one of the few people who hadn't left the scene. "Ray, what are you doing here? And when and why have you hit Chrono with an iron bar?"

Ray watched Joshua amused and answered "Ten years ago in New York. Can't you remember it? It was in your backyard."

Rosette and Joshua stared at Ray with disbelief "OUR backyard!"

Aion and Chrono stared at Ray with disbelief "THEIR backyard!"

Ray raised his eyebrows slightly "Really, do none of you remember it? As far as I remember it, all of you have commented it the following years after that." He shook his head and chuckled.

"But-But… That was a girl with ugly braids made by herself, and-and a brace and-and…" Chrono looked back and forth between Rosette and Ray, not knowing what to believe. Aion decided to keep his mouth shut.

"HAH! You should be the one to talk! Your hair was messy and sticky with leftovers the whole time!" beamed Rosette, pointing at Chrono.

"The hell it wasn't!" protested one of the pink-haired brothers.

"Oh yes it was!" agreed Ray and Joshua. "Both of you, even."

Aion fell anime-style.

Chrono's eye twitched as he took in a deep breath and held his breath. They were almost able to see the steam coming out his ears before he calmed down.

Ray laughed then looked at Rosette and smiled. It was good to see the crazy girl again; she was after all his best friend. "You know, it's not the same without you back in New York."

"I think you survive. Besides, if you're missing me that much, then you can always ask for permission to come live with your insane… Cousins," responded Rosette, glancing at Chrono and Aion.

"Tempting, but, nah. I can't. You know why," he winked at her and she giggled.

Chrono watched it all. He watched them talking, he watched him winking at her, he watched her giggle.

He watched him swing an arm around her.

He watched him kiss her cheek.

Rosette blushed slightly. She knew Ray only meant it in a friendly manner, but every single time she was caught off guard, and right now she just didn't feel like hit him. The moment was too good. Chrono was okay and now she had her best friend. Might be he wasn't going to be there forever, but he was still there right now.

Chrono felt the heat rising inside of him. The heat of anger. So the dear Ray and his Rosette, yes Chrono saw Rosette as being his and nobody else's', were friends. Perhaps it was only a friendly kiss Ray had placed on Rosette's cheek, but it didn't stop Chrono in feeling less jealous.

Ray was a threat.

And threats had to be eliminated.

* * *

**MT:** Okay, that was quite short. Oh well, I hope you liked it; please tell me your opinion. **Please, do leave a review! It makes the author happy, and makes the author know if the story is worth writing on!**


	7. Jealousy

**MT:** Many thanks to **Whispering Lotus, HelenaLaVince, Evelinchan Dark, Skittles-chi, yiika95** and **bluea52394** for the reviews!

**Summary: **Rosette is together with Chrono. Suddenly, Rosette's best friend appears and shows to be the Sinner brothers' cousin. Chrono thinks Rosette and Ray has a too close bond, and the jealousy is burning inside of him. Ray's a threat. Is Chrono able to commit murder?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Chrno Crusade or its characters; they belong to Daisuke Moriyama-sama. Ray (And probably a lot of other characters appearing once in a while throughout the chapters) belongs to Takao Aoki-sama.

**Claimer:** Ximander

**Pairings:** Chrono/Rosette, mild Ray/Rosette

**Warnings:** Language, nudity

**Chapter 7:** Jealousy

They had all went to the park. Chrono sat on a bench, watching how his girlfriend chatted and laughed with his cousin. What was that? Tried Ray to flirt with _his_ Rosette? That black-haired freak better be careful. It was the only place Chrono's senses and thoughts were for the moment, around Ray and Rosette. If he just tried on the slightest thing, Chrono would rip Ray's head off.

Around them, Genai gave a pathetic try to flirt with Rizelle. The redhead, who for the moment was a greenhead, just laughed at it, and kissed his cheek. The usual bastard not wanting to show emotions blushed fiercely.

Azmaria was laughing at some jokes Joshua was telling her. They weren't even that funny, but she seemed to have lots of fun listening to him.

Viede and Shader were sitting on the ground, having a game of chess, as someone seemed to have just left the game in the park. Why someone had even brought it was not to know. Aion was staring at the two as they played, though; his eyes were mainly planted on Shader.

The three last girls of the Christopher group hadn't come, as they rather wanted to go to the mall to go shopping, and talk all this girlie talk that no guy would ever come to understand, as long he was just a bit of normal guy with testosterones.

"-And then it just exploded. I tell you, the biology classroom still stinks of really nasty, sweaty gym socks," said Ray, grimacing as he remember the smell he had to deal with a couple of times during the weeks he had biology classes.

Rosette laughed, "You survive. It's not like its dangerous gasses."

"I've already developed lung cancer of it. I'm sure I soon get leukemia of it, or stone lungs or something like it. I'll _die_ I tell you!" exclaimed the black-haired, sitting down on the ground and self-pitying himself.

Rosette grinned, and kneeled down in front of him, "Ray, no. You don't have lung cancer. You're not getting stone lungs and you're not getting leukemia. That's just your imagination. I'm sorry to tell you, but you're not going to die anytime soon."

Ray sniffled, "Do you have to ruin my moment here! I'm trying to self-pity myself because I'm going to die, and then you just come with those damn facts! How could you!" Of a guy, his voice could be very high-pitched like a girl's. Rosette tried her hardest not to laugh.

Everyone else around Rosette and Ray had begun to pick up what they were talking about. All of them tried their hardest not to get cramps of laughing. Ray was just as crazy as his cousins; just in a different way.

Chrono snorted. Ray always ran around acting like that. It made the pink-haired sick to the stomach. It was just before his hair, as well as his skin turned green of jealousy. He stood up from the bench where he was sitting; found his IPod in his pocket and walked off.

"Hey! Chrono! Where are you going?" called Aion out, running up to his twin brother. He had been acting a bit strange after he had hit his head… Or after Ray had arrived… It wasn't easy to tell since those two things had happened at the same time.

"Home," answered Chrono plainly as he left the park, leaving his brother dumbstruck. He just needed to get away from there. He shouldn't be so paranoid. Rosette wouldn't leave him; she was just happy to see Ray again, because they were friends, right?

Letting the earplugs slip into his ears, the music on the IPod began playing while he walked in his own thoughts on his way home.

_I don't want to feel anything today  
(I don't want to feel anything today)  
Anything at all and just be alone  
(I just want to know that you want to know)  
I don't want to live through another day  
(I don't want to live through another day)  
Meaningless to fight for the victory  
I just want to dive in the heart of misery _

He couldn't help it. He hated the fact when another male was with Rosette. The fact that it only was Rosette's brother, Joshua, on Rosette's team made Chrono happy, since then it meant no competition from that side of.

_One love, One life  
Locked me in the heart of misery  
One loss, one fight  
Locked me in the heart of misery_

_I will never be anything again  
(I will never be anything again)  
I'm tired to give, I don't want to try  
(I'm afraid to live, I'm afraid to die)  
I just want to fly, throw it all away  
(I just want to fly, throw it all away)  
Meaningless to fight for your sympathy  
I just want to drown in the heart of misery _

Genai wasn't a threat that was for sure. He was too busy trying to do whatever Rizelle told him to do. It was fun to watch. As far as Chrono had seen until now, Viede hadn't laid an eye on Rosette just once. Perhaps there was something between the big guy and the brown-haired Claire? Chrono wasn't sure though.

_One love, One life  
Locked me in the heart of misery  
One loss, one fight  
Locked me in the heart of misery_

_One man forgot to breathe  
One heart refused to beat  
One love is incomplete_

Aion… No, Aion wasn't interested in Rosette. He was interested in pissing her off, along with pissing Chrono off. He was an asshole of a matchmaker and he seemed to have lots of fun with it. Besides, his eyes were somewhere completely else. Chrono soon had to tease his white-haired brother and make him react, instead of just watching from the distance.

_One loss, one fight  
Locked me in the heart of misery  
One loss, one fight  
Locked me in the heart of misery_

_One love, One life  
Locked me in the heart of misery  
One loss, One fight  
Locked me in the heart of misery_

And then there was Ray. A threat. He was a good friend of Rosette's it seemed, had known her for a long time. He had _kissed_ her cheek earlier. What did that charlatan try to do? If he tried to steal Chrono's Rosette away from him… That black-haired bastard would surely pay.

_Ah ah, ah ah  
In the heart of misery  
Ah ah, ah ah  
In the heart of misery_

Unlocking the door to the Sinner's house, Chrono stepped inside, closed and locked the front door behind him. He walked upstairs, threw his bag onto the floor and threw himself onto his bed. He looked up at the ceiling. So many things could happen while Ray was visiting them.

In the past, this month Ray would come, visit during the summer period; it had always felt like time just slipped away, so when he had to leave, it felt like he just had arrived. Now, it would feel like an eternity before the black-haired cousin from New York would leave. Before the threat would leave.

* * *

"Chrono? You okay?" Ray looked at his cousin with slight concern in his golden eyes as they were eating dinner. Usually, they sat and were three loud teenagers talking about everything and anything while Ximander just read the newspaper. Today, Ximander was still reading the newspaper but Chrono had said nothing, which had affected Aion and Ray to say nothing.

"I'm fine," answered Chrono, poking to his food. No, he wasn't fine. Not as long that threat was in the house. Not as long the threat was in Los Angeles.

"…Riiiight. What is it?" Chrono had acted strangely since Ray had arrived. He knew Chrono had hit his head but he didn't act like a person who had hit their head, he acted like a person pissed about something.

"Chrono?" Aion looked at Chrono with slight concern in his violet eyes as well. Chrono and Aion's father turned his attention from the newspaper to said pink-haired son. His sons were always loud, no matter when and where. What had changed?

"I said I'm _fine_," snarled Chrono. They were getting on his nerves and he caught all three off guard; yes, he even caught his father off guard, by coming with his snarl. He was always known as a happy boy, grinning widely at everything, and if there was a change in his mood he usually gave a reason to it.

Ximander looked at his son sternly "Chrono."

Chrono glared at them as they looked at him with slight confuse then he slammed his hands onto the table, stood up -the chair fell backwards- and stomped upstairs.

Ray and Aion blinked and slowly exchanged looks. They had no idea of what was going on, none at all. Ximander sighed deeply, putting the newspaper away and walked up after his amber eyed son. This needed some explanation. However, as soon as the silver-haired man reached the open door, it slammed shut in his face and locked.

"CHRONO! That's IT! Open that fucking door!" yelled Ximander. Now he was pissed off. Might be Ximander was a calm man at most things, nevertheless he was a man with temper and points like this.

"FUCK OFF!"

* * *

Chrono sat on a bench with his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes narrowed and his lips pressed together in a thin line, in the schoolyard. Two hours had already passed since they had been released from school and all he had done was sitting there, looking pissed. Rosette and Joshua hadn't been to school since they had left to go somewhere with their parents for the day. However, they were supposed to be home by now, which meant that damned bastard to Ray probably was spending time with Rosette _again_. That dog kept running at her heels. Chrono probably wasn't welcome home at Rosette by now, since Ray was there.

Also, the fact that Chrono wasn't exactly popular at home for the moment did so he didn't go home either. Ximander had exploded completely the day before. Chrono had taunted him, insulted him, and refused to give an explanation. This had caused the older Sinner to –despite his limping- to break down the door to Chrono and Aion's room. Not only had he broken the down the door, he had stormed up to Chrono, grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall.

Aion and Ray had appeared upstairs to see what was happening; fear had shown in their eyes and they had feared just as much as Chrono himself that Ximander was going to beat Chrono. However, he hadn't done so to the three teens' relief.

Nevertheless, Chrono still hadn't explained himself or talked to either of Aion and Ray.

Aion was watching his brother on a far distance; Ray was home at Rosette's and Joshua's, talking with them. They had been discussing the incident about the day before and decided Ray was to walk over and explain what had happened so they were prepared for Chrono not being in the best mood if they met him.

Aion's reason to not speak to his brother was simply because he didn't dare to. He didn't want to argue with his brother and end up being some kind of enemy with him. Nevertheless, he wished dearly to know why his brother was going through such a mood change.

For the first time since the first day the Sinners had arrived at school, Chrono and Aion hadn't been speaking to each other, not talked with the others. They hadn't planned anything, hadn't made anything blow up, had made no pranks of any kind which had surprised most of the school.

Some people might have asked why no one thought about Chrono could be jealous. Simply, not many people knew Chrono and Rosette were a couple and those who knew it simply didn't see it. Chrono had been so close to Ray all these years, so why should he suddenly feel threatened?

* * *

**MT:** Well, that was a bit longer. Dear Chrono hates his cousin now. **Please, do leave a review! It makes the author happy!**


	8. Misunderstanding

**MT:** **Whispering Lotus, ThexWhitexPhoenix, Skittles-chi,** **bluea52394** and **HelenaLaVince** for the reviews!

**Summary: **Rosette is together with Chrono. Suddenly, Rosette's best friend appears and shows to be the Sinner brothers' cousin. Chrono thinks Rosette and Ray has a too close bond, and the jealousy is burning inside of him. Ray's a threat. Is Chrono able to commit murder?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Chrno Crusade or its characters; they belong to Daisuke Moriyama-sama. Ray (And probably a lot of other characters appearing once in a while throughout the chapters) belongs to Takao Aoki-sama.

**Claimer:** Ximander

**Pairings:** Chrono/Rosette, mild Ray/Rosette, Genai/Rizelle, Joshua/Azmaria

**Warnings:** Language, nudity

**Chapter 8:** Misunderstanding

Chrono walked down the streets. He had to let the feelings from yesterday be thrown into a trashcan. There was nothing between Ray and Rosette. They were just old friends glad to see each other again since they hadn't done so for a long time; Rosette had after all moved to L.A. while Ray still lived in New York.

He walked into the park where he knew the others were… Or Rosette and Ray anyway, since Rosette had told him to meet the two of them there. She had said she wanted to tell him something special. A surprise Ray had helped her with. He wondered what it could be. It was never to know with Rosette. Perhaps the blonde had a real temper but she was full of good surprises.

And it seemed like she had the bad surprises in her as well.

Chrono froze to the spot as he entered the park. There he saw Ray and Rosette. Ray's hands placed firmly on Rosette's cheeks, their faces close together. He didn't see them directly from the side, more from Ray's back. However, it wasn't hard to tell what was happening.

Chrono felt the tears prickling in his eyes as he spun around sharply and ran away from the place. He didn't want to believe it but he couldn't ignore what he had seen. Had Rosette just used him…? Used him because she thought he looked like Ray, and he was the most stupid of the twins..?

* * *

_**SLAP!**_

"…Oww..." Ray placed a hand on his cheek, rubbing it while he whimpered. Only few seconds later he grinned at the blonde girly in front of him.

Rosette growled, shaking her fist at him while her other hand was placed over her nose. "Stop whimpering! It was _you_ who bit my nose! What the hell were you thinking! 'Close your eyes' you say, and I do. 'Stay still no matter what happens; you know I won't kiss you'. Yeah, I do know that you idiot! Your kind would never kiss a girl. And what do you do then? Bite my nose!" She glared daggers at the male in front of her.

Ray laughed. "It was you who just let me do it. You know that I'm not as crazy as my cousins but it doesn't mean I'm not crazy." He winked at her, causing the blonde to growl deeper at him. He just laughed even more.

Rosette huffed, placing her hands on her hips "Fucking bastard. If you fell dead to the ground right now I would dance around in happiness."

Ray smirked "I doubt you would."

Rosette just glared some more at him before she looked around the park, trying to locate her boyfriend. "Where's Chrono? He should be here by now…"

"Perhaps he's late? Or he has other things to do that he has forgot to tell he couldn't come?" suggested Ray, looking around the park as well. Chrono's actions the last couple of days hadn't seemed to be the same during the morning.

"Perhaps you're right… I'll wait here and if he doesn't show up, then I guess I have to talk to him in school tomorrow…" Rosette trailed off and sighed deeply, sitting down on a bench. Ray just nodded, letting a hand go through his hair.

Chrono didn't appear that day, which meant Rosette had to talk to him the next day.

* * *

During recess, Rosette walked around, trying to find Chrono. She had talked to Aion, who seemed very worried about his brother. Aion had told Chrono had been worse during the morning and the evening the day before than the other two days. He had told their father had thrown him out of the house during the night, not caring what kind of people Chrono would run into in the night.

It worried Rosette and she knew she had to find her purple-pink-haired (as the hair color had begun to wear off by now) boyfriend to figure out what was wrong.

Only few minutes before recess reached end, she finally found him in the cafeteria. He was sitting alone in a corner looking pissed.

"…Chrono?" Rosette walked over and kneeled down next to him, looking at him with concern filling her eyes.

The two of them were unaware of Satella's hungry and jealousy eyes watching them intensely. She was supposed to be the one talking to Chrono, not that blonde bitch!

Chrono's arms were crossed across his chest and he refused to answer his girlfriend. He just kept staring right in front of him, saying nothing at all.

"Chrono… Please talk to me," pleaded Rosette. She didn't like him being this way. Had she said something wrong? Why did he act so strange? "What's wrong?"

Chrono's amber eyes narrowed. "You do know what's wrong, Rosette. Now, leave me the hell alone." His lips turned into a sneer as he snarled at her.

"…What? No! I don't know what's wrong! You tell me" confused, and slight hurt, Rosette watched the teen in front of her. Why was he acting like that?

"_**PISS OFF, ROSETTE!"**_

The whole cafeteria turned the attention towards the two in the corner as they heard the purple-haired Sinner brother's outburst. Such an outburst had probably never been heard from any of these twins before.

Startled, Rosette slowly stood up before she ran out of the cafeteria, refusing to let the tears fall before she had left the school.

Aion looked startled at his brother. Chrono had just screamed at Rosette..? Why? She hadn't done anything as far Aion knew. Narrowing his eyes and shaking his head, Aion turned sharply on his heel and ran after the blonde girl with Joshua and Azmaria right at his heels. They had to catch up with the Rosette to support her. Aion had no idea of what was going on inside that head of his brother's.

Satella smirked. This was her chance. Her high heels clicked against the floor as she hurried over to Chrono who stood up. "Oh Chrono. It must be annoying when she keeps bugging you. Let m-"

"Go to hell witch!" hissed Chrono, causing the red-haired girl to back off before he stomped out of the cafeteria. Things were worse enough already. He didn't need that witch near him either.

* * *

"I just… He just… I don't know what's going on!" Rosette hiccupped. She was sitting on her bed; Joshua was sitting on one side of her, Aion on the other and Azmaria in front on her knees on the floor. They were looked at her with sad expressions.

Aion shook his head slightly "I really don't know what's gotten into him… He's just been acting so… Aggressive lately…"

"…" Azmaria studied Rosette, then Aion, then nodded to herself "You and Chrono are a couple, right?"

"…" Rosette looked at the little albino then nodded weakly and sniffed. She didn't feel like asking how Azmaria knew. Might be the little girl just had guessed it by how Rosette's was reacting and the reason Aion was there.

"What if he's jealous?"

Rosette hiccupped again, looking at Azmaria with her teary azure eyes. "…Jealous?"

"Well, you have spent a lot time with Ray, haven't you? Perhaps he thinks he's losing you…" said the little albino slowly, looking down at her hands. Rosette said nothing, just looked slowly towards one of the windows in her room.

"Well… It would make sense, I guess. I don't really know Chrono at that point, as he hasn't exactly been in love before. However, as he hasn't been in before, it can easily mean he's the jealous type. He just hasn't seen any threats before Ray arrived…" said Aion slowly, thinking about what information they had just been given by Azmaria. It would explain a lot and it would be easier to make his twin calm down. Then he suddenly looked at Rosette "There is nothing between you and Ray, are there?"

Rosette shook her head "I had some feelings for him back in fifth grade or so, if you even can call it feelings back then. And after I figured out what he is I just forgot all about even thinking such ways again."

Aion cocked an eyebrow "What do you mean by "What he is". What is Ray?" his violet eyes were watching Rosette confused. What did she know about his cousin that he didn't?

"You don't know?" Both Rosette and Joshua watched Aion with raised eyebrows. The white-haired teen simply shook his head while Azmaria watched them curiously.

* * *

Ray walked down the streets, carrying the bags with groceries Ximander had asked for him to buy. Ray had had nothing to do and by that agreed. He was thinking about Chrono and how Chrono had acted since he had arrived. Now, while he was thinking about the sun…

"You _fucking_ _**bastard.**_"

Ray blinked, turning to the snarl coming from behind him. "Chrono..? What is- Why are you looking at me like that? Chrono?"

Before Ray knew what happened, Chrono leaped at him, the two of them crashing to the ground and the bags filled with groceries flew everywhere.

Chrono's fist made contact with Ray's jaw as the raven-haired delivered a kick to his stomach, kicking the purple-haired off before jumping at him. Chrono's jaws closed tightly around Ray's arm, the blood beginning to trickle into his mouth and down his clothes, along with Ray himself, as he made hole in Ray's skin. Ray tried to wrestle his arm out of Chrono's sharp teeth and fangs and grabbed the long braid, pulling roughly until Chrono finally let go of Ray's arm. In Ray's desperate attempt to get Chrono off his arm, he tugged the ribbon out of Chrono's hair.

Loose, purple hair fell everywhere around Chrono, while they jumped back to their feet. Chrono thought quick and grabbed the sides of Ray's head, slamming their heads together. Ray stumbled backwards away from Chrono, as the world began spinning slightly for him. Chrono just shook his head before advancing at the cousin from New York in front of him again.

"CHRONO! RAY! STOP IT!" yelled Genai and Rizelle as they came running towards the two long haired cousins. They had seen the two begin fighting with no reason. Now they had to try and pry them off each other.

Aion, Joshua, Azmaria and Rosette just walked out of the Christopher's home when they heard Genai and Rizelle's yells. Something was going on and sounded pretty much like it had something to do with Chrono and Ray. The four of them set into a run towards the scenery.

Ray's fist connected with Chrono's jaw before the raven-haired himself let out a pained gasp as the aggressive Sinner twin delivered an extremely hard kick right between the New Yorker's legs. Crumbling together, Ray could just see through his watery eyes that Chrono threw Genai and Rizelle off him, before he was ready to kick to the raven-haired.

Unfortunately, Chrono's kicks flew just above Ray, as three pairs of arms wrapped around Chrono and lifted the aggressive purple-haired from the ground, before they pulled him away.

"Let go off me you freaks!" barked Chrono, trying to get out of Aion, Joshua and Genai's grips.

"Chrono calm down!" hissed Aion, trying to get his twin to calm down with no such luck.

"No fucking way! That damned bastard kissed Rosette!" Chrono growled deeply, still trying to kick after Ray. However, Azmaria and Rizelle had helped the crumbling teen away from the furious one.

"I have _not_ kissed Rosette, you dolt!" hissed Ray between deep breaths as he began recovering from the kick to his balls. Ray's golden orbs were narrowing at Chrono. What was the damned bastard telling himself!

"I _saw_ you!" Chrono bared the fangs he had (fangs happened to be another trait the Sinners were sharing), struggling even more to get out of the others' grips.

Aion and Joshua exchanged looks. That wasn't possible, was it? No, not with the information about Ray, and the reaction Rosette gave when Chrono had exploded on her.

Ray just looked dumbfounded at him. How could Chrono have seen them when they had never kissed? Besides, he would _never_ kiss a girl.

"Chrono, we have _not_ kissed. You hear me? There's _nothing_ between Ray and I!" yelled Rosette feeling the anger begin to boil inside of him. What was he blinding himself with?

Chrono just growled deeper "I fucking saw you."

Ray and Rosette exchanged quick glances then looked back at Chrono "When and where?"

Unwillingly, Chrono answered "The Park. Yesterday."

Few seconds passed by while the words sunk into their brains. Ray started laughing and Rosette began boiling even more, considering to make Aion, Joshua and Genai let go off Chrono so Ray could get the beatings he deserved.

Chrono only seemed to get even more pissed by this.

Rosette snorted at Chrono's expression and marched right up in front of him, poking to his chest "You listen closely. I have _never _kissed Ray and I'm never going to kiss him! What you saw in the park yesterday is your own fucking imagination! Yes, the idiot held my cheeks, and do you know what he did then? _**HE BIT MY NOSE!**_" she screamed the words into his face to make sure they got inside that thick head of his.

Unwillingly, Chrono's eyes fixed on Rosette's nose where he saw still existing teeth mark. There even was a deeper mark than the others' from one of Ray's fangs.

As Ray had recovered completely, he stood up and shook his head at Chrono "I would never kiss a girl, even if I was paid to do it. I have lots of girls as friends but thinking of them in that manner is plain disgusting to me. Besides, if I began being with Rosette that way then I would be cheating on my own boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" by now, they had lost Chrono.

Ray laughed "You met him last year, idiot. Don't you remember Kai? He's my _boy_friend. I'm gay you dolt."

Now Aion went to Chrono's defense "You didn't tell us he was your boyfriend! He was just a friend you had brought along."

"The two of you saw us kissing," responded Ray "and asked if we were a couple."

"… Fuck…"

Ray laughed and was soon joined by some of the others.

The others did let go of Chrono and he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. How could he have acted like he had the last few days? What didn't Rosette think of him now..? "… I'm sorry…"

Rosette just smiled at her boyfriend, shaking her head at him "It's good to have my Chrono back."

At the mention of 'my Chrono' from Rosette's lips, Chrono smiled and blushed slightly.

That's when Rosette's expression turned evil "We'd better get you home and fixed." She grabbed his long pink-purple hair in a hard grip and began pulling at it as she walked towards the Sinners' home "Ray, you'd better get all those groceries gathered!"

Chrono whimpered at the tight grip Rosette had at his hair and could do nothing else than to follow.

Ray looked disbelieving after the couple, then helplessly at the others who disappeared from the scene quickly. "HEY! THIS IS NOT FAIR!"

* * *

**MT:** Hmm… How was this chapter? **Please, do leave a review! It makes the author happy, and makes the author know if the story is worth writing on! **


	9. PARTY!

**MT:** **Whispering Lotus, ThexWhitexPhoenix, Skittles-chi, bluea52394, inugir1, Foxfire32** and **HelenaLaVince** for the reviews!

**Summary: **Ximander leaves for a few days, leaving the house unprotected in the hands of his twins and their cousin. What horrors are to happen with the house when they decided to hold a party despite Ximander telling them not to?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Chrno Crusade or its characters; they belong to Daisuke Moriyama-sama. Ray (And probably a lot of other characters appearing once in a while throughout the chapters) belongs to Takao Aoki-sama.

**Claimer:** Ximander

**Pairings:** Chrono/Rosette, Genai/Rizelle, Joshua/Azmaria, Shader/Aion

**Warnings:** Language, nudity

**Chapter 9:** PARTY!

"I'll be gone for a week. The three of you, listen very closely; No parties. Got it?"

"Got it. No parties. We promise."

Ximander watched the three long haired boys in front of him very closely. It might be these three teenagers didn't usually go to all kind of parties and only once had they ever held a party in the house -under Ximander's watchful eye. Nevertheless, they were _teenagers_.

Ray, Chrono and Aion just grinned. "Don't worry. We have everything under control."

"We'll see. If the house is destroyed when I come home, you had _nothing_ under control," answered Ximander flatly, watching amber, golden and amethyst puppy-eyes. He sighed deeply and shook his head. At times like this, he really wondered if it actually were triplets instead of twins plus a cousin he had received. "Not a single thing shall be destroyed. Not in any of your classmates houses either. Or your teachers. Or your neighbors. Or your friends' and classmates' neighbors. Or the park."

"It's cool. We won't let anything be destroyed," Aion said, nodding to himself.

"Nor the school."

"DAMN IT!"

Ray and Chrono fell laughing off their chairs, while Ximander sighed deeply at his white-haired son, slamming a hand against his forehead and letting it slide down across his face. "Behave nicely. I'll see you soon." Ruffling Aion's hair and ignoring the pouting from him, Ximander picked up his bags and left the building with his usual limp and his cane.

Three pair of eyes watched the tall silver-haired man until he was gone for sure…

"Ray, you begin making the invitations. Chrono, you help me with finding the key to the kitchen, since we'd better lock the door to the kitchen, after what happened to Tyson's party last month. When those things are done, we have to find everything expensive and anything of any chance there can be destroyed, and locked it inside Dad's room," ordered Aion. Ray and Chrono grinned and followed his orders.

* * *

When Joshua, Azmaria and Rosette arrived at the school it was lively as usual. However, something was different this time. Everyone ran around with papers in their hands, talking about what was written on them.

"What the heck is going on here?" asked Rosette, looking around bewildered. It had started just this morning that was for sure.

"You really don't know? Ah, of course you do not, it is _you_!"

Rosette's eye twitched, as she, Azmaria and Joshua turned to this snobbish young woman with the German accent. Joshua decided to speak in place for his sister. They didn't need any bitch fights this morning. "What do you mean?"

"The Sinners are having a party Saturday night, which means tomorrow. Of course you do not know that; you're not invited!" the redhead seemed extremely satisfied with the news she came with. Rosette was ready to explode, while Joshua and Azmaria exchanged looks.

"ROSETTE! AZMARIA! JOSHUA!"

The trio turned around to see Aion and Shader running towards them. Before Satella had the time to say anything, Aion and Shader grabbed Azmaria, Rosette and Joshua, and pulled them away from the Harvenheit.

"Ignore her. I'm sure she has stolen someone else's invitation anyway. She's not invited" Aion sneered, glaring at Satella's retreating form from out of the corner of his eye. They all knew how deep a hatred he felt towards her.

"Here you go! We hope you can come tomorrow!" cheered Shader as she changed the subject from Satella to the invitations as she handed the three of them each of their invitations.

While Shader handed them invitations Aion seemed to become slight uncomfortable. However, it was different compared to other times they had seen him uncomfortable.

Rosette and Joshua looked at the invitations, exchanged looks and grinned while nodding. "We are so coming!"

However, Azmaria looked unsure. "I-I'm not sure if I'll come… I've never been to a party… I don't think it's a good idea…"

"You've never been to a party!" Aion, Shader, Rosette and Joshua looked disbelieving at the little albino; little Azmaria just shook her head.

"Then you need to come! You can't go through high school without having been to a party! No way, you're coming. Don't worry, if it gets too wild for you we'll get you home. But you have to come. That's an order. Got it?" Aion tried to look sternly at Azmaria; however, he failed miserably. The others laughed at him.

"Then I guess I'll look by." Azmaria smiled shyly. Sometimes Aion just felt slightly like the big brother she didn't have.

"That's great," Shader cheered, before patting Aion's head. "Come on tough boy, we still need to stick invitations down other people's throats."

Rosette watched Aion's face closely, watched as he nodded awkwardly. Before he could run off with Shader, she grabbed his arms, pulling him down so she could whisper into his ear. "You're blushing"

"So NOT!" hissed Aion, trying to pry Rosette off him. Unfortunately, it didn't go too well. The color in his face only became a shade darker.

"You SO are!" Rosette grinned, letting go of the poor boy that darted off and away from her. He was probably happy to have such dark skin color by now.

* * *

The next day, during the night, Rosette, Joshua and Azmaria arrived by the Sinners' property; the music was loud, people had begun drinking beers, whiskey, vodka, and what not of alcohol, along with eating snacks, candy and chips. The very first person Rosette noticed was Satella; the snobbish girl sat in a corner and looked clearly pissed. When Satella spotted Rosette she only became even more pissed.

Rosette smirked at it and soon grinned widely as she saw her beloved, jealous-typed boyfriend forcing his way through the crowd of teenagers.

"Hey! Glad to see you could make it!" placing one quick kiss to Rosette's cheek, he grinned at them, his amber eyes sparkling.

Rosette smiled sweetly at him. "Why is Ms Snob so pissed?"

"Ray turned her down when she asked him if he didn't want to be with her," Chrono chuckled, remembering what had happened just moments before Rosette, Joshua and Azmaria had appeared. "There was something about his corpse even would run screaming away from the grave if she came anywhere near it, along the lines."

"He's pretty carefree, isn't he?" asked Azmaria, while her slight widened eyes looked around at all the drinking and partying people.

"Oh, yeah" Rosette and Chrono laughed. Then the purple-haired took his girlfriend's hand and led her to the dance floor.

Azmaria stayed by Joshua, where they enjoyed each other's company. While they were enjoying each other, Joshua introduced Azmaria for what was called a beer.

The first few hours people became drunk, sung happily along to the songs for all their long could muster. People whom weren't singing danced, some of them even stumbling around as they by that time already had drunken far too much. So far no one had thrown up, though.

Nevertheless took Satella the opportunity of Aion being drunk, to get him into her hands. However, he literally ran screaming away from her and hid amongst the others.

Azmaria was sitting in Joshua's lap, both of them wearing those shitty grins in their drunkenness. The little albino watched people with amusement, spotting a few of them there was turning upside down while they tried drinking three _liters_ of alcohol in one row. Of course they didn't manage to do so.

Joshua wrapped his arms around Azmaria, nuzzling her neck. "You're real cuuute, ya kno' dat?"

Azmaria giggled, turning in the blonde boy's arms and placed her hands on her cheeks. In the next few seconds she came to the decision she wanted to kiss him and wrapped her arms around his neck as she pressed her lips to his.

Joshua's response? He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her closer and kissed back.

Satella took a deep breath. Ray had turned her down. Aion had turned her down. Chrono wouldn't turn her down. He had just been upset the other day. He hadn't meant what he had said. Of course he was interested in her. Spotting the amber-eyed twin trying to steady his amethyst-eyed, drunken brother, she walked over and tapped his shoulder, purring "Chrooonooo"

Chrono turned around and looked at Satella, trying to get his brain to work, and then smiled. "Hello, Satella. Could you please wait a moment here?" He was talking sweetly to her, and she just smiled sweetly at him, battering her eyelashes.

Chrono walked to a table in the middle of the room there once had been filled with bowls of snacks and bottles of alcohol. He crawled onto it and gained everyone's attention "I have an announcement everyone!" he called out happily.

Satella's pissed off mood disappeared in an instance. She was about to walk forwards to crawl onto the table, however, he did something completely unexpected to her. Something unacceptable. Something that send her blood boiling through her veins.

Chrono took Rosette's hand and helped her onto the table. He said nothing to her and she said nothing to him. Words weren't needed for either of them. The love in their eyes were speaking for them.

Rosette's arms wrapped around Chrono's neck as his arms wrapped around her waist. Chrono pressed his lips to Rosette, kissing her with a deep passion. She returned the kiss.

Cheers and applause filled the whole room as people cried at them "CHROSETTE! CHROSETTE! CHROSETTE!" The only one not appreciating this happened to be Satella, as she almost shook with anger.

When Rosette's and Chrono's kiss broke, the two of them smiled lovingly at each other before they crawled down from the table. Few minutes later, two people where making their way upstairs to find one of the extra bedrooms…

* * *

Genai claimed Rizelle's mouth, while the redheaded girl practically ripped off the 'cowboy's' jacket and let it fall to floor, his tight shirt following suit, however, this piece of clothes landed on the stairs, along with her shirt. A black bra landed on the floor just before the door. Then the door slammed shut behind them, and the click of the lock was heard.

* * *

Shader had gotten her will to drag Aion into the kitchen, even though the door was supposed to stay locked. She pushed him against the kitchen counted and claimed the dark lips of his as hers.

Aion was surprised by the sudden action, but it was only a matter of nanoseconds before he recovered and kissed back. He did not protest as she began pushing him around.

As Shader pushed Aion's back against the wall, she unbuttoned his shirt and began trailing kisses down his toned chest while she opened his pants.

* * *

Rosette's and Chrono's dancing weren't the wildest as they mainly clung to each other, making-out the whole time. As the party progressed and people began sleeping here and there and everywhere, the two of them made it upstairs to Chrono's room in their drunkenness, doing things they should have brought protection for.

* * *

The music began to die; people lay everywhere, fast asleep. Turning off the music completely, Satella held a key in her hand and smirked evilly. The only sounds heard in the house by now was the soft snoring of drunken people sleeping on the floor, the tables, the chairs, the couch and the bathroom. The soft clicking sound of Satella's high-heels as she sneaked up the stairs were also heard. She reached a door and unlocked it with the key in her hand.

The room she stepped into was Ximander's; the room where everything there was to protect against drunk people there might destroy them.

You see, Satella knew that those three boys had told Ximander they wouldn't have a party. That everything was under control. That nothing would be destroyed. If just they hadn't rejected her, it would have been right.

Downstairs, the front door opened.

Satella picked up old, old Chinese porcelain. Chinese blood was running through their veins from generations back, so it was to no surprise they had Chinese porcelain. She walked downstairs with the porcelain as there was a bigger chance for her to be traced if she just destroyed it upstairs. The kitchen would be the best place; no people were in there and no people were supposed to be in there. Besides, all those drunk people were sleeping too fast to wake from the crashes.

Satella lifted the porcelain above her head and was about to throw it, when it was ripped out of her hands. She gasped in surprise only to gasp again. Though, this time it was in pain. Her arms were grabbed and twisted onto her back.

"You have huge problems now, young lady."

* * *

**MT:** The end! …Of that chapter. **Please, do leave a review! It makes the author happy, and makes the author know if the story is worth writing on!**


	10. Threatening

**MT:** Many thanks to **Whispering Lotus, ThexWhitexPhoenix, bluea52394 **and **Skittles-chi** for the reviews.

**Summary: **Ximander leaves for a few days, leaving the house unprotected in the hands of his twins and their cousin. What horrors are to happen with the house when they decided to hold a party despite Ximander telling them not to?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Chrno Crusade or its characters; they belong to Daisuke Moriyama-sama. Ray (And probably a lot of other characters appearing once in a while throughout the chapters) belongs to Takao Aoki-sama.

**Claimer:** Ximander

**Pairings:** Chrono/Rosette, Genai/Rizelle, Joshua/Azmaria, Shader/Aion

**Warnings:** Language, nudity

**Chapter 10:** Threatening

The tip of a cane slipped under the strap of a black bra lying on the floor in front of one of the doors into a guest room. Then the bra was lifted up into a hand and a deep sigh escaped the owner of hand and cane's lips "Teenagers nowadays."

As the doorbell rung for what seemed like the hundredth time during the time between six AM and eight AM, Ximander went downstairs to open the front door once again.

Mr. and Mrs. Alster appeared inside the house as Ximander led them into it. They happened to be the parents of one of the many teenagers there had been in the house. The girl, Mathilda Alster, was a sweet girl and Ximander had nothing against her, however, he couldn't stand the sight of her parents. They were blabbermouths, or gossip handlers, as some people called them. Tell them one thing the first hour and you were sure whole L.A. knew it the next.

However, at this very moment he appreciated which kind of pests they were.

"Ximander, we came as quick as we could. Have our little Mathilda done anything she shouldn't?" asked Mrs. Alster, fear hiding in the far back of her eyes. The Alster parents were well aware of how much they were talking about others and they had once started rumors about the Sinner family, and she knew Ximander knew they had started the rumors. Ximander was a man there easily could take revenge by destroying other people reputation. People had tried suing the man, always had they lost in the court. If Ximander could start any rumors about them because their little girl had done something she wasn't supposed to do, then he certainly did it, no matter how much he despised gossip.

"No. Mathilda has done nothing. She has probably behaved as a sweetheart as always," answered Ximander as he showed them into the room where most teenagers had crashed.

Mrs. Alster's eyes lit up, completely forgetting she was supposed to be careful around Ximander "Probably? Does it mean you haven't been home? Have your boys held a party without permission? Has anything been destroyed?"

A smirk tugged the corner of his lips. He was a man who hated gossip but loved it at the same time. "I wasn't home but they had permission as long as they moved anything breakable into a spare room and locked the door so no one could get in there." This was not entirely true; they had received no permission, however, they had used their brains and tried to protect the breakable things, so no need to be pissed about that.

"Really?" Ximander had Mrs. Alster full attention. The woman could hear on a far distance if there was to be said more in this situation, and there so were. Meanwhile, Mr. Alster carried their sleeping daughter into their car.

"Of course my boys did as they were told, they had even locked the door to the kitchen to no one began hurting themselves with the kitchen tools. You see, they had even written a guest list about who were invited. Satella Harvenheit's name was not on this list and unfortunately I found her here when I returned." An evil smirk played across Ximander's lips. Might be he disliked the Alster family but he hated the Harvenheit with a deep, inner hatred. Mr. Harvenheit had once called and wanted to pay Ximander for pursuing one of his sons into a relationship with Satella for Christ's sake!

Mrs. Alster nodded enthusiastically, listening very closely. By now, Mr. Alster had returned inside the house, listening to Ximander as well.

"Miss Satella Harvenheit had broken into the spare room and had begun destroying our belongings without the slightest reason. I believe she found it fun to do so; and she wasn't drunk. She was causing havoc without being affected by anything," Ximander spoke with a calm voice, watching the two adults in front of him. "But I shouldn't be explaining this to you now, you need to get your daughter home and there's still a lot of sleeping teens there are to be fetched."

The Alster parents just nodded, smiled at Ximander and thanked him for calling them. Then the two of them hurried off. Ximander was all evil to look at by now.

In the next hour Ximander got to delete the last names on Chrono's, Ray's and Aion's guest list as the last parents appeared to get their children. The only names left were Shader's, Rizelle's, Genai's, Rosette's, Joshua's and Azmaria's. Viede hadn't participated to this party as far Ximander could see. Of course, Aion, Chrono and Ray were in the house as well. However, the only one of the nine teens he was capable of seeing was Ray who had crashed on the couch. The rest of them had to be behind locked doors upstairs. He wasn't going to find out as he had no intentions in watching drunken, naked teenagers curled into each other.

Anyway, now was the time to go to the drugstore.

* * *

Yawning, Rosette stretched in the bed before curling into what felt like the side of another person. Her reaction? Smiling happily and wrapping her arms around the chest as the person smelled like Chrono. Chrono's response? He turned onto his side, faced Rosette and wrapped his arms around her happily. The two of them just held each other close, their eyes closed, and tried to ignore the fact of growing headaches and the annoying sunrays streaming in through the window.

Minutes passed by…

Amber and azure eyes flew open and looked straight into each other before each of them used a hand to grab the covers of the bed they were lying beneath and lifted them. Their eyes widened, their eyes widened and their faces flushed a deep crimson. They lowered the covers over their naked bodies once again.

"… You don't think..?"

"I'm afraid so, Rosette, I'm afraid so…"

"… My parents are gonna flip."

"My father too…"

The two of them looked down for a few minutes, without saying a word. They tried to figure out what to say.

"…Just typical… I have to be drunk my first time… I wanted to remember it, but I remember nothing of it! Damn it…" Rosette huffed and pouted. Her "speech" caused Chrono to laugh enough to fall off the bed with a thud. Rosette growled as Chrono kept laughing "It's not funny! Now I also have to take a regret pill because of you!" (A/N; is that what the damn pill is called? I don't know -.-)

Chrono took a deep breath, sat back up on the bed and smiled weakly at her. "I'm sorry, it's just the way you said it." His weak smile turned into a sheepish grin and Rosette couldn't help it but grin as well. Then Chrono stood up "C'mon. We'd better get some clothes on and check up on the others. People must have begun waking by now."

Rosette first stared at Chrono's glorious naked form there was all hers then whimpered and curled up under the covers, as she tried to hide herself "Noooo… I don't want to..! I have a huge headache…"

"Don't you think I have that too? Besides, it's better to get up. We can walk to the drugstore later, the fresh air and a walk usually helps." Chrono smirked at Rosette and began to put on his clothes. When he was fully clothed and Rosette still hadn't moved off the bed, he decided to grab covers and pillow, pulling them right off her and the bed, before he backed towards the door.

"_**HEY!**_ GIVE IT BACK!" roared Rosette, jumping off the bed.

Chrono's eyes glinted and he a grin Rosette didn't like plastered on his face. She finally realized the reason of why he looked at her like he did.

* * *

Yawning, Aion and Shader walked out from one of the other rooms, fully clothed. Just few moments earlier had Rosette's voice sounded through the whole house, so if people hadn't been awake at that time, they surely had to be now.

"_**YOU PERVETED ASSHOLE!"**_

Aion and Shader watched curiously as the door into the twins' room slammed open and Chrono flew out through it. He was flying upside down, so when his back had hit the wall opposite the door, it was his head which hit the floor first. The sound of the door slamming closed and locked was heard along with Rosette's angry grumbling from the inside of the room.

"Yo, guys, what's up with all the noise?" Another door opened, revealing a sleeping Genai walking out of another room, closing his pants.

"Just Rosette," Chrono answered as he stood up, a devilish grin spread onto his features. "Where's your shirt?"

Genai scratched the back of his head looking around the floor "… I think it's lying on the stairs… Or downstairs," He shrugged and turned to his girlfriend, who walked out of the same room he just had come from, standing next to him.

"Who cares about his shirt? Has anyone seen mine? Or can I borrow one of yours?" asked Rizelle, one of her arms wrapped firmly around her breasts. Aion and Chrono exchanged looks then Aion walked into the room he had come from and returned a few seconds later with a shirt for Rizelle. The redhead turned her back to the others while she pulled on the shirt.

Only seconds later did Rosette stomp grumpy out from the twins' room. She stomped up in front of Chrono, pointed at him and was about to yell at him again when Azmaria's scream tore through the air.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Joshua retreated quickly out of a fourth room, away from the screaming Azmaria. The blonde boy was shirtless.

Rosette blinked, and then hurried into the room, closing the door behind her. "Azmaria! What's wrong?"

The little albino sniffed from the corner where she stood, her arms wrapped her around her breasts. "I just… I just… It just shocked me so much to wake up like this with Joshua!"

"…" Rosette smiled weakly at Azmaria, walked over and hugged the little girl while she chuckled softly. "Be happy you woke up like that, Azmaria. I woke up completely naked with a completely naked Chrono." Rosette grinned before she grimaced and snorted "That purple-haired idiot will regret he was born if I'm pregnant. And he can be damned sure he will not get the chance at any time to run away."

Azmaria smiled weakly and giggled softly. Rosette always made her smile just the slightest no matter what situation they were in. Slowly, the little albino collected the courage to pick up her bra and shirt from the floor next to the bed and pulled them on before she picked up Joshua's shirt and walked out to give it to him. Rosette followed her.

When Rosette and Azmaria came out of the room and Joshua had received his shirt, Ray appeared next to them, looking nervous.

"Uhm… Guys… How can it be I woke up in Ximander's bedroom..? And why is half of the stuff we put in there gone..?" He looked at the others, a slight scared expression across his face "I know I fell asleep on a couch in the living room…"

Chrono and Aion's eyes widened, and they gulped. What if one or more of the others had found the key… And decided to go rampage..? Ximander was so going to kill them. The three long haired boys disappeared downstairs in the blink of an eye. The others exchanged looks, before following the three of them suit.

There was no one downstairs. They were nine teenagers in the house, where there were supposed to be about thirty more or so. So far, they could not see any of those things they had put in Ximander's bedroom the day before.

"This doesn't look too good…" Ray's voice was low as he looked around nervously.

"Oh, you think so?"

Stopping dead in their tracks, the teenagers very slowly turned around to face Ximander standing in the doorway to the kitchen, his arms were crossed across his chest and he was looking down at all of them.

"D-D-D-D-D-Da-Da-Da-Dad? W-What are y-you d-doing h-home already?" stammered Aion and Chrono at the same time. Their black haired cousin just hit behind them, while the others backed into the wall so it only was the three Sinner teenagers Ximander looked down at.

"I'm telling you three not to lie to me. You could've at least told you were going to throw a party," answered Ximander "Though, you won't get grounded as you might think."

Chrono blinked "… Why not? if I may ask?"

"You showed responsibility. Things as the Chinese porcelain you removed into my room and locked the door so people couldn't break it. There were no people in the kitchen either, so I assume you had locked the door to the kitchen as well," explained Ximander, supporting his weight against the cane instead of the doorway. "Besides, when I and Ray's mother were at your age we quite often happened to throw parties when our parents weren't home without being caught. I knew if I had to catch the three of you, I had to give a later day of my return than the true date."

"…Oh…" was all they could say for now.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. A calm smile appeared on Ximander's lips as he walked to the front door and opened it. The teenagers were watching curiously as Mr. and Mrs. Harvenheit marched into the Sinners' home.

"Now, where is Satella?" asked Mrs. Harvenheit, looking almost disgusted at the teens she could see in front of her. "Where is my daughter?"

Ximander kept smiling carefree at the Harvenheits as he answered "She's locked in the basement."

Mr. Harvenheit's eye twitched and he looked sharply at Ximander, glaring at him. Using the sharpest tone he could muster. "You'd better have a very good reason to think you can do something like that to our daughter, you-"

"You'd better have an extremely good reason to not teach your fucked up spoiled child any damn manners! I came home in the middle of the night, catching your daughter in trying to destroy my home. Or that's perhaps what you have taught her? To destroy other peoples' homes? Because you're a fucked up snobbish, spoiled family who deserves to be executed right here and now!" spat Ximander, using one of his murderous glares at the two Harvenheits. "Listen very carefully; you and your spoiled daughters stay far away from my house and my family. Don't even think about trying to use you're so called contacts against me, to get me in jail, to sue me or what else you might think of. I have more tricks up in my sleeve than you ever will be able to imagine."

Mr. and Mrs. Harvenheit looked at Ximander with wide eyes and mouth wide agape. They looked almost horrified at the threatening man whom glared at them. They dared to say nothing.

Ximander refused the urge to give a satisfied smirk while they were watching and instead turned on his heel and walked downstairs to let Satella out of the basement. As soon as she was out of the basement, the three Harvenheits had left building.

Silence filled the whole house…

"… Just how cool was that!" Aion's eyes were shining as he laughed and hi-fived with Chrono.

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet, my boys," said Ximander calmly as he walked into the kitchen "Anyone caring for breakfast?"

Rosette only heard the word 'breakfast and raced into the kitchen, sitting by the kitchen table. She was very impatient but forced herself to be patient as she was in another person's house.

"What do you mean we haven't seen anything yet?" asked Ray, trailing into the kitchen after Ximander along with the others.

"I've told the Alster family," answered Ximander, the most cruel smirk plastered on his face.

The teens stopped dead in their tracks for a few seconds.

Then the sounds of their loud whistling were heard throughout the whole house.

* * *

**MT:** He's evil at some points him Ximander. I'm sure of it… What do you think? **Please, do leave a review! As it makes the author happy and know if the story is worth writing on!**


	11. Yes Week pt I

**MT:** **Whispering Lotus**, **ThexWhitexPhoenix**, **Skittles-chi**,** inugir1**, **bluea52394** and **coldwinterstar** thank you so much for the reviews! I Hope you will keep reviewing, it makes me happy ^^

**Summary: **Pranksters and non-pranksters have made a 'bet' about who is not capable of saying "yes" to everything for a whole week. What problems will ensue when they get asked to do things like having sex in the janitor's closet?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Chrno Crusade or its characters; they belong to Daisuke Moriyama-sama. Ray (And probably a lot of other characters appearing once in a while throughout the chapters) belongs to Takao Aoki-sama.

**Claimer:** Ximander

**Pairings:** Chrono/Rosette, Genai/Rizelle, Joshua/Azmaria, Shader/Aion

**Warning:** Language, nudity

**Chapter 11:** Yes week pt I

"Jeez… I hate Mondays…"

"You hate Mondays because we start in school after the weekend."

"Mmm…"

"He hates school all in all."

"Hah. I'm lucky I'm not going to school."

"You'd better shut up unless you want to be knocked into next week."

"Calm down Aion"

"I'm fucking not calming down! We have tests today you idiot! Do you think I want to calm fucking down then!"

"Uhm… Yeah."

"Well I WON'T!"

"Oh yes, you will."

Aion spun around sharply and looked upwards, meeting his father's eyes. He groaned and crossed his arms across his chest, sitting down by the table in the kitchen along with his twin and his cousin. Chrono was calm and smirking at his brother, while Ray sat grinning at them. That damned black-haired bastard was feeling so good with himself right now.

"Eat your breakfast and off to school with you. You too, Ray. I've promised your mother you will participate with Chrono and Aion in school and I've talked with the school. This also means you're going to participate in today's test." Ximander limped across the room as he talked, reaching the refrigerator.

"WHAT!"

"YES!"

Chrono fell laughing off of his chair as Aion jumped around the room in victory dance, while Ray slumped to the floor in defeat. Ximander just shook his head at the crazy teenagers.

* * *

"That wasn't fair…" Ray lay across one of the outside tables, whimpering. The day's mathematic test hadn't been the easiest. Not for Ray anyway, as he wasn't the luckiest at that point.

"Look at the bright side," said Viede, earning a glance from Ray "It could have been worse." The black-haired just groaned.

Aion threw himself down at the ground, not mothering to even sit by the table, or lie across like his cousin. "It was a nightmare."

"What are you whimpering about? It was easy!" chirped Shader, jumping around, before jumping down at Aion and sitting on his chest, knocking the air out of him.

"…Oww…"

"Aww, is the poor Aion having a bad time?"

"Shut it, Blondie." Aion glared at Rosette as she approached along with her brother and Azmaria. The little albino and the blonde male looked cute together as they were walking holding each other's hands.

Rosette narrowed her eyes and bonked Aion's head hard while she still had the chance as he was pinned beneath Shader. The white-haired whimpered pathetically as Rosette sat in his twin brother's lap.

"Enough being evil to each other! We need something to do!" whined Genai all of sudden, as he jumped up on the table. "And once again, cool party during the weekend by the way. It was the most perfect ending _ever_!" The others laughed at Genai's going-crazy-if-there-is-nothing-to-do-topic, to the sudden change of the reminder of the weekend's event.

"It was classic. But true, we need something to do! Anyone having any good ideas..?" Rizelle sat on the table, playing with Ray's long hair as he still seemed to be lost in his whimpering.

They all just sat, stood or lay in thought, thinking desperately of something to do that they hadn't already done. Of course there could be a lot of things, but still… Something they wouldn't normally do.

"I have an idea!" shouted Joshua all of sudden, nine gazes turning towards him. Joshua smirked "The whole week we're going to say yes to _everything_ no matter what it is. For each time someone say 'no' instead of 'yes' those who still haven't said 'no' are going to figure out a 'punishment'"

Silence filled the group for a few seconds, before talking broke out between them.

"That's actually no bad idea. Think about all the things we suddenly could be asked about that we usually would say 'no' to, but now have to shout out a 'yes'."

"A lot of things could happen. Also, by saying yes to a lot of things, we can perhaps get something good out of it."

"We could also all make lists of what we're saying yes to that we wouldn't do and what the outcome of it is!"

"Any of you wondered what this will do to our parents?"

"What do you mean?"

"We usually say no to almost everything they ask us to do. Now we're saying yes to everything and going to do it. They're going to all have heart attacks!" Genai grinned at the image popping up in his mind.

Chrono and Aion exchanged almost scared looks.

"What wouldn't our father say?"

"What do you mean with 'say'? He will demand where his children are before grabbing that dangerous cane and beat us to bloody pulps!"

The twins stared at each other in horrified silence, the others falling silent too… Then the twins grinned and high fived "We're SO going to do it!"

Ray jumped up on the table, kicking Genai down from it and making a fist, looking determined with a smirk gracing his lips "And we're starting right now!"

* * *

"Rizelle, will you do the dishes?"

"Yes, mom," Rizelle closed the front door behind her, throwing her schoolbag into her room, before walking into the kitchen, beginning to do the dishes.

While Rizelle walked from the front door to the kitchen, her mother was in silence. As she heard her daughter beginning to do the dishes, she walked silently to the kitchen door, looking through it and over at her daughter who was washing the dishes. "…"

Had Rizelle just said yes to do the dishes, begun during it right away… And was she humming?

* * *

"Genai! Couldn't you clean your room for once!"

Genai's mother stood with her arms crossed across her chest, staring at her son as he came home from school.

"Of course. I'll do it right away," answered Genai with a grin, walking into his room, where he began picking up his dirty laundry, and throwing it into the laundry basket, before finding all papers, bottles and whatnot there wasn't supposed to be in his room and threw it out, before he began cleaning his room.

"…" Genai's mother stared disbelieving at her son, before, finding her husband his office and dragging him out of it, and over to their son's room, where both of them stared in disbelief as their son cleaned his room. The boy that hadn't cleaned his room the last three years…

* * *

"Rosette! Joshua! Can't you help me in the garden?" called their mother from the garden, as she was working out there.

"Of course, mom! We'll be there in few minutes!"

Mrs. Christopher stopped working and looked towards the house, watching her two blonde children disappear inside the building.

Few minutes later, Rosette and Joshua came back outside, changed into their working clothes, so their school clothes wouldn't get dirty from working in the garden.

"…" The Christopher siblings' mother watched her children disbelieving, as they grabbed the equipments and began working in the garden.

* * *

Shader was sitting in her room, done with her homework, and about to turn on her computer, when her mother walked into her room, hands on her hips. "Shader, can't you for once leave that computer alone, and help me in the kitchen?"

Shader turned away from her computer and faced her mother, grinning cattishly "Of course mom."

Shader's mother stopped dead in her tracks, staring wide-eyed at her daughter. Stared at that daughter that barely put a foot in the kitchen, like it was dangerous.

Shader blinked as her mother fell backwards, hitting the floor. She jumped to the side of her mother, figuring out the woman had fainted of shock, but besides that seemed to be alive and well.

* * *

Ximander was watching the three teenagers living in his house suspiciously. They had said yes to do all chores he had asked of them to do, without complaining, without looking pissed or anything. They had actually been grinning while saying yes.

They had something in mind that was for sure. But what? They had evil plans, and it had to be stopped before it was too late. Though, he had to figure out what they were planning. Where they having some evil plan that would give him a heart attack..?

Or was it because they would act like good boys, because they knew they had done something wrong, like destroying half of the school, so in few minutes Duffau –the headmaster- would call him and tell he had to pay for the rebuilding of the school? Now, that actually sounded more reasonable.

Ximander groaned. If that was the case, they would surely regret it more than they already did.

Aion sighed softly, putting the last plates into their rightful places. He slipped a hand into his pocket, taking out his cell phone, as it vibrated in his pocket. He flipped it open and put it to his ear "Hello?"

"_Hello there. I'm asking around if there are any fresh men who would want to meet up on the gay bar downtown Friday night. Are you one of these fresh men?"_

Aion fell silent. Hell no he wasn't a fresh on going to a gay bar. That was Ray. But then again, it was only _Monday_ he couldn't already say 'no' to something. Actually, there was no way he would be one of these to say no, and especially not the first to say it. "Yes. Of course I am."

"_Great! Friday night by midnight we'll all meet!"_ and then the voice on the other end hung up.

Aion took the phone away from his ear and looked at it. It sounded like Enrique or something. He was a player from the school, bisexual. It wasn't the first time he had called actually. Though, all the other time it had been Chrono to answer. However, it was a long time ago he last had called, because it had happened to be their father who picked up the phone last time.

Aion just shrugged, slipped the phone into his pocket and walked out of the kitchen. Then he knew what he was going to do Friday.

* * *

**MT:** Shortest chapter so far, but now it's updated, right?

**Please, do leave a review/feedback! As it makes the author happy and know if the story is worth writing on! **_**Only favoriting is plain annoying to look at it, and I know you're reading the story!**_


	12. Yes Week pt II

**IMPORTANT NOTE!; **I've read the whole story and I have been editing every chapter. This means they should be a bit easier to understand along with there is a few things there has been changed. If you have the time, no, if you want to bother then please do read the whole story again.

**MT:** **Whispering Lotus**, **talkstoangels77**, **Skittles-chi**,** KagamineRen**, **Devilishy, Crazed-anime-fan94** and **sioAoi** thank you so much for the reviews! I Hope you will keep reviewing, it makes me happy ^^ I'm sorry for the very late upload, I hope you can forgive me.

**bluea52394;** Honestly I don't know the exact age of them myself. It's just somewhere between 14 and 17. :)

**Summary: **Pranksters and non-pranksters have made a 'bet' about who is not capable of saying "yes" to everything for a whole week. What problems will ensue when they get asked to do things like having sex in the janitor's closet?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Chrno Crusade or its characters; they belong to Daisuke Moriyama-sama. Ray (And probably a lot of other characters appearing once in a while throughout the chapters) belongs to Takao Aoki-sama.

**Claimer:** Ximander

**Pairings:** Chrono/Rosette, Genai/Rizelle, Joshua/Azmaria, Shader/Aion

**Warning:** Language, nudity

**Chapter 12:** Yes Week pt II

"So, do you dare to do it?"

Genai and Rizelle glanced at each other. They couldn't exactly say 'no' this week, could they? No, not if they wanted to win 'the bet'. "Of course we do."

Their classmate who had dared them grinned from ear to ear. "Great! Then we'll see ya later today." Then he spun on his heel and darted off. He was probably going to tell everyone he knew to meet at the park later that day.

The couple glanced at each other once again and shrugged before high-fiving. It was going to be fun. Just imagine all the scared faces on those old ladies sitting on the park benches, feeding the birds. It was going to be hilarious, and then they were doing it together.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Rizelle, Genai and Viede?" asked Azmaria, as she had decided that ten minutes of just searching after them with her eyes were a failure.

"Viede's skipping school rest of the week. He had been asked by some nerds to play World of Warcraft with them," spoke Aion, seeming to look after some of his missing friends as well "I don't know about Rizelle and Genai. They said they were going to be here."

Shader grinned, jumping up on Aion's back to get a piggy-back ride. "Not only is Viede skipping school, he's going to be so fat when he get back after all his candy and fastfood eating."

Rosette smirked, shaking her head. Her fingers were firmly entwined with Chrono's as they waited for Rizelle and Genai. It was to wonder where those two were. Perhaps having sex somewhere? It wouldn't be that much of a surprise, actually.

"Uhm… Guys?"

"What is it Ray?" Chrono turned his head, raising an eyebrow at his cousin. His black haired cousin looked rather surprised.

Ray did not answer; he just lifted his hand, pointing further up the road in the park. The others turned their gazes towards where Ray pointed.

Rizelle and Genai came running down the road, hand in hand, and half screaming and half laughing. And they were running down the road…

Naked.

Azmaria's eyes widened to ten times the size they usually were as she stared horrified at the sight before her, and she was unable to tear her gaze off of the two teens as they raced past their group.

Aion, Rosette, Chrono, Shader, Ray, Joshua and Azmaria slowly turned, their eyes following their two friends disappearing down then roads, scaring small kids, causing parents to yell curses at them, and scaring the old ladies and men feeding the birds.

"…O… Kay."

* * *

"Uhm… I… Well…"

"Well what?"

Azmaria shifted uncomfortable on her feet as she looked at the three guys standing in front of her. She recognized all three from her school. She wasn't too happy to be standing in front of them now. _However, it's better to meet them here, than in a dark alley…_ she thought, trying to comfort herself.

It was the lilac haired Bryan, the red-devil-haired Tala and the auburn haired Johnny. There was always something uncomfortable about them. The little albino way more preferred to be between the pranksters than those guys.

"Do you dare to jump into the lake in the park or not, squirt?" spoke Johnny up again with a heavy Scottish accent. It wasn't a wonder that his accent was Scottish, as he came from Scotland. As far as Azmaria knew, he had lived in New York for five years.

Azmaria closed her red eyes, and inhaled a deep gulp of air before she nodded. "Y-Yes."

The three boys cocked their eyebrows at her, tilting their heads to the side. That wasn't exactly what they had thought the little girl would answer. Before they knew of it, she had turned on her heel, and begun walking towards the harbor, determined. Exchanging quick glances, the three boys followed her quickly. Was the little girl actually going to do it?

The good news was the park wasn't far away from Azmaria's home. She could go straight home as soon as she'd been in the lake. Also, it was the lake, for goodness sake, it could be worse. It could have been a harbor or something the boys had asked of her to jump into. To that, she might have said no.

However, this was just the lake. And there was no way that she would let the others win the competition of the 'yes week' that easily.

Bystanders watched as the little albino trudged through the park; three boys on her heels that she did not usually walk around with.

As Azmaria came closer and closer to the lake, until it was only a few feet away from her, she came to a halt. She stared at the lake for a few minutes, not moving a single muscle.

Tala, Bryan and Johnny exchange looks, smirks appearing on their lips. So, the little albino wasn't as tough as she tried to be. Perhaps she needed a little push?

Azmaria glanced over her shoulder, spotting the three boys behind her. She huffed as she saw their expressions. They were mocking her! She kicked off her shoes, pulled off her jacket, found a ribbon in her pocket in which she tied her hair with. She had thrown a ball in Aion Sinner's face and caused his nose to bleed! Of course she could take a dive in the lake! She took one step backwards before she darted forwards.

The three boys looked from each other and back to the little albino to see how far she had got, in which they meant; how close she was to running away. When water was splashed onto them, soaking their t-shirts to the bone, their jaws dropped to the ground, their eyes wide with disbelief.

Azmaria Hendric had just jumped into the lake, and then in what looked like a new dress.

* * *

Ximander was sitting behind the counter, reading The Body by Stephen King. It was one of those days were no people had booked appointments for any of the few Martial Arts he taught people, how in the world those days appeared in New York, it was to wonder. However, it could be happening people either called or appeared to make appointments.

As the oldest Sinner heard the door open, he glanced up to see a person in what looked like a pink dress, though; his eyes were still mostly focused on the book in front of him as he was in the middle of a sentence. "Evening Misses. What can I-" as Ximander finished the sentence in his book and looked up, he got a slight closer look at the person. "…" He sighed deeply, closing the book and placed it on the counter; he looked at the person. "Ray, I am _not_ paying for a gender operation for you. Besides, you have to talk to your parents about it."

Ray was fuming "I do _**NOT **_want a damn gender operation! I was forced into this… Thing!" He clutched the skirt of the long, pink dress, refusing the urge to tear it into pieces. If someone entered the door and saw him like this… There was _no way_ they were to know he was a boy. Then he had to pretend to be female.

"Oh, so the make-up and all the curls were of free will?"

"_**IT'S NOT FUNNY!"**_

Ximander only laughed in response.

* * *

"Are you serious, Tyson?"

"Yes, of course. Why shouldn't I be?"

Chrono and Rosette were watching the navy-haired Tyson Granger with raised eyebrows. He had just asked them to have sex in _the janitor's closet._

"Others have done it."

"You don't have an actual proof, Tyson, and you know that. You just hear about it everywhere. Though, why not?" Chrono spoke, looking from Tyson and down at Rosette, a smirk playing the corner of his lips.

Rosette looked up at Chrono, looked straight into his crimson orbs. She smirked back at him. If he thought this was going to be easy for him, he was soon to figure out he would be so wrong.

Tyson was almost wide-eyed as he watched the couple disappear. They didn't just disappear; they actually did disappear into the janitor's closet. He hadn't thought they were going to do it, to think how little affection they showed towards each other at school. They were still parted in their "The Sinners vs. The Christophers" teams.

The door gave a soft 'click' as it was closed and locked behind the purple-haired boy and the blonde girl.

Chrono grinned almost evilly down at Rosette as he let his hands slip under Rosette's shirt, beginning to pull it off as he kissed her neck tenderly.

Rosette just smirked, letting her boyfriend pull off her shirt. She heard the soft thud of it dropping to the floor, before an evil glint appeared in her azure eyes. Her hands reached up and grabbed to fistfuls of Chrono's purple head. She pulled his face down to hers "Don't think you'll get it easy, my puppet."

Chrono looked surprised at Rosette, nevertheless, a grin spread across his lips as Rosette claimed his mouth. He kissed back with a lust filled passionate kiss.

None of them noticed the little camera hiding between a few of the boxes in the little room.

* * *

The days had passed by quickly. A lot of things had happened. It had been fun to say yes to a lot of things there usually were told 'no' to, and then actually do it.

By now, Aion had sneaked out of the house and was jogging down the streets. He had said 'yes' to meet Enrique at a gay-bar this Friday night. He felt his heart racing as he came closer and closer to the bar. He was far from bisexual and would never ever at any point get homosexual. He had 'yes' to something there was against his nature. He wondered what was going to happen. How fast would he get out of there? Would people leave him alone? Would he see a lot of people he actually knew? How many questions would he be asked? Lots of other questions raced through his mind, but to find the answer, he had to appear and see it for himself.

As the white-haired teen reached the bar, he spotted the Italian, blonde boy standing out in front of it, smiling widely as he spotted Aion "You came!"

Aion forced a half-hearted smile "Well, I'd told you I would, hadn't I?"

"I know, but still… Anyway, so you-"

"Don't ask." Aion spoke before Enrique had the chance to ask the question he did not want to hear or answer. He just wanted to get over with what he had gotten himself into. He had become pretty nervous by this point.

Enrique just smiled one of his happy smiles at Aion and nodded, before he dragged the poor, white-haired Sinner inside the bar.

When Aion came inside the bar, he carefully looked around. It was pretty calm inside, men were chatting, and once in a while feminine outbursts were heard from everything but a woman. Slowly, Aion made his way to the place where the bartender was occupying himself with drying glasses. Paying for a drink, Aion just sat there, sipping his drink and trying to stay out of sight or just out of anyone's interest.

It was pretty interesting to watch the different kind of man, to see some men hitting on other men, and how they were turned down. Just as interesting as it was, it was just as disgusting. Aion was not homophobic; he could not just ever place himself paired up with another person of the same gender as himself. Also, so far, there was no one he recognized or anyone who seemed to recognize him. Enrique was long gone inside the mass of men.

"Hello there," a gruff voice suddenly spoke.

Aion turned with insanely speed towards the voice, trying not to let his eyes widen too much. Before him now stood a tall, muscular (and no matter how much Aion did not want to admit, handsome) blonde man. He smiled calmly down at Aion, his blue eyes soft to look at. He had a light accent, but Aion was not sure which kind of accent the man had.

"I don't think I've seen you here before," blonde man said, sitting on the chair next to Aion "My name is Spencer Petrov. What might yours be?"

Petrov… It sounded slight Russian. Perhaps he was Russian? Now Aion thought about it, the accent did remind him of a Russian accent. Trying to stay focused, Aion blinked a few times before he answered "Uh… Eh…" Okay, what was his name again? Oh, yes. It was Idiot. "A-Aion Sinner…" _I think…_ Aion added mentally. This was not good. He was not sure what his name was anymore and he had indeed got himself into something he should have stayed out of.

"Aion" the name rolled on Spencer's tongue "That is indeed an unusual name, but pretty." The Russian smiled at Aion, reaching his hand forward and taking Aion's. "Do you want to spend your night with me?"

_Pretty! Spent the night with him!_ Aion's violet eyes widened in utter horror as his skin color went from a deep tan to ghostly pale.

* * *

**MT:** Oh dear. What have the idiot gotten himself into? Lol.

Again, sooo sorry for the late update everyone ^^; I hope you can forgive me… Oh, and check out my account for updates: I've just begun writing updates, and there's a lot about… The stories I'm working on anyway… I hope…

Please, **DO LEAVE A REVIEW! IT MAKES THE AUTHOR HAPPY!**

**COOKIES TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS! ;D**


	13. Caught by the Cameras

**MT:** **Whispering Lotus**, **Shadow-chan93, Tye Kousetsu** and **Meyrin-x-ZAFTgirl** thank you so much for the reviews! It's sad to see the story has lost popularity but I'm happy there's still some of your who likes it :) I'm so sorry for it being so late D: I hope you can forgive me…

**Summary: **The Yes-Week is over and some has survived better than others. They are to find the results after school however; troubles from the previous week are appearing the second they step through the doors of the school.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Chrno Crusade or its characters; they belong to Daisuke Moriyama-sama. Ray (And probably a lot of other characters appearing once in a while throughout the chapters) belongs to Takao Aoki-sama.

**Claimer:** Ximander, Lagina, Patrick

**Pairings:** Chrono/Rosette, Genai/Rizelle, Joshua/Azmaria, Shader/Aion

**Warning:** Language, nudity, OOC'ness

**Chapter 13:** Caught by the Cameras

"C'mon, tell it!" purred Ray as he pushed playfully to his white-haired cousin.

Aion grumbled and answered sharply "No."

Ray pouted "You're no fun."

Chrno laughed "You're going to tell it sooner or later, so spit it out already."

Aion growled at his purple-haired twin and his black-haired cousin "I. Said. _**NO.**_"

"Why is Aion saying 'No'?" asked Rosette as she approached the three long haired males along with her own brother and their little albino friend Azmaria.

"He returned Friday night looking quite scared over something. He refused to tell what it was. So, as he kept saying 'no' there, we assume he had said 'no' to something," said Ray, a cattish grin on his lips.

Chrno continued "We have tried to make him talk the whole weekend; however, we're still not successful at it."

"And you won't be successful at anytime with it either," snarled Aion, burying his hands in his pockets. He was looking quite pissed and decided he did not want to talk about anything at the rest of the walk to the school.

The others simply laughed and began to chat happily over Aion's head, about what they thought he might have said 'no' to. Nevertheless, the subject quickly changed from Aion losing the bet to assignments they were to hand in to the teachers and what pranks and fights they were going to have throughout the day. Also, there was only a week left before Ray was to return to New York.

As soon as the six teens entered the school gates, the first person they were to see was lector Kate, and she wasn't looking pleased. She stood with her hands on her hips while her foot was tapping the ground. "Chrno Sinner and Rosette Christopher, you are to follow me to the principal's office. _Now_."

Chrno and Rosette blinked and exchanged looks. What was going on? They did not know. Sighing, the two teens followed their teacher to the principal's office, leaving the four other teens behind.

Azmaria was the first to speak "I wonder what that was about…"

"Well, I don't know what it was," stated Ray "C'mon, let's go. The bell will soon ring."

The others nodded in agreement and walked across the schoolyard, towards the doors leading into the first building.

While they were walking across the yard, they had the feeling people were staring at them, whispering. It made them uncomfortable. Once they were inside the first building of the school, it became even worse as they walked down the hallway. People stood by their lockers, whispering, giggling, staring, laughing, grinning and giving weird looks.

A vein popped out of Aion's temple; Ray and Chrno had bothered him the whole weekend, and people staring at them like that made him even more pissed than he already was. Aion barked at all the students in the corridor "WHAT?"

The students hurried away, soon leaving the corridor empty with the exception of Aion, Azmaria, Ray and Joshua.

"Well… That was weird…" said Joshua, sticking his hands into his pockets "Not even one of them said what was going on."

Aion huffed, burying his hands in his pockets and glaring around "Where is Rizelle and Genai anyway? Those two are usually here before everyone else."

"About Genai and Rizelle, then they're suspended from school _and _grounded. And about what's going on… I don't think you want to know…"

The four teens turned around to see Viede standing behind them. He usually he this calm face, looking like he wasn't one to do anything wrong. However, his expression was different. It was mixed, as if he didn't know whether to laugh or not.

Aion's eye twitched "What do you mean with we don't want to know? And why are Rizelle and Genai suspended?"

Viede sighed deeply "Follow me." He turned around and walked into an empty classroom where they wouldn't be disrupted by others. "The reason to why Genai and Rizelle are suspended is because they ran right past Duffau when they ran through the park. The reason to why they're ground is because they ran right past Genai's father in the park."

Aion and Ray winced; they knew Genai's father could be a quite angry man, violent as well but never towards his family though.

"Then what about everyone else? Why are they looking at us like they do?" asked Joshua, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Not all of you. Only Aion and Chrno," responded Viede and began searching for something in his schoolbag, which had hung over his shoulder.

Aion and Ray blinked "What do you mean?" they stepped closer as Viede pulled something out of his back.

It was photos.

Ray's face went bright red as he saw one picture after the other of him walking down the street in a pink frill dress, with long curly hair and make-up. "W-w-who took those pictures?"

"I don't know. There's just a set of pictures in every single locker over the whole school," answered Viede "You have probably received a set of your own."

Joshua looked at the pictures in Ray's hands and snorted. If it wasn't because there was written 'Rei Sinner' over the person on the picture and then with an arrow pointing down at Ray, Joshua, along with so many others, probably wouldn't have thought it was Ray.

Azmaria blinked "Do you know why Rosette and Chrno were called to the principal's office?"

Viede sighed deeply "A video of them having sex in the janitor's closet."

Ray's attention left the pictures and he sweatdropped along with Joshua and Azmaria.

Joshua blew some blonde bangs out of his eyes and then remembered there also were some pictures for Aion. He looked towards the white-haired teen in the room and raised an eyebrow. "Aion? Are you alright?"

Aion's face was ghostly pale, and of all things he could look like, he looked like he wanted to creep into a little hole and disappear from the world's surface.

Ray blinked "…" and snapped the pictures out of Aion's hands.

Aion returned to reality at the exact moment Ray took the pictures out of his hands _**"HEY!"**_

"Now, let's see what happened to you," said Ray and took a look at the pictures. If Ray's eyes had become any wider, they had popped out of his head. "You were at a _gay bar?_"

Aion let out a pathetic whimper.

"Huh?" Joshua and Azmaria blinked before taking the two pictures from Ray's hands and looked at them. At the first picture, a tall, muscular blonde man was holding Aion's hand in both of his. In the other picture, the man held Aion's hand in only one of his hands, while the other arm was wrapped around Aion's waist. Barely any of Aion's face was shown of any of the two pictures though.

Viede crossed his arms over his chest "So the two of you have now received the reputation 'Cross-dresser' and 'Gay-just-jumped-out-of-the-closet'."

"You've gotta be kidding me…" mumbled Aion before he shuddered quite visible.

"But… How has this happened?" asked Azmaria "I mean… It's like someone has waited for it to happen… If there's a video about Rosette and Chrno having… uh… in the janitor's closet, then there has to have been a video camera in the closet, right? Same with the pictures of Aion and Ray; it's like someone has been waiting at these places to take the 'perfect' pictures."

Viede nodded "Shader and I had the same thoughts. We decided she went out to investigate while I was waiting for you."

"Heard from her yet?"

"No."

Suddenly, the door flew up and in marched Shader. "I know who it is!" she announced loudly while her finger was pointed straight into the air.

The five others teens in the room blinked and waited for her to continue.

Shader then announced even more loudly "It is Satella Harvenheit!"

"Of course!" blurted it out of Aion, his eye twitching.

Ray rolled his eyes; Aion's hate towards the red-haired girl would never decrease and with Shader now being his boyfriend… Ray shook his head "Do you have any proof?"

Shader pouted at Ray's missing trust on her "Kind of."

Ray and the others raised their eyebrows "Kind of?"

"Well, I figured Tyson was the one to ask Chrno and Rosette to go into the closet. I talked with him and he told Satella had paid him to ask them. Actually, he came and told me himself, because he saw I was asking around. He told when Chrno and Rosette had left the janitor's closet; Satella had appeared and taken a video camera out of there. He had confronted her with it and she had simply taken her money back and then threatened him to say nothing. Enrique appeared right after and told Satella had called him and told Aion had "jumped out of the closet" which had made him call Aion. He said he thought he saw Satella around the bar Friday night, but as he wasn't sure he had just ignored it. Many minutes didn't pass by before I came to talk with Julia and Ming Ming and they told me Satella had listened to one of their talks about them liking the Sinners long pretty hair –which means you two and Chrno. Satella had then told them she was sure you, Ray, wouldn't mind letting the two of them have their way with you, as you after all was gay." When Shader was done talking, she inhaled.

A vein was popping out of Aion's temple while Ray was facepalming.

"But… why would she do that now? It's some of a coincidence she did it last week…" murmured Azmaria, fiddling with a strand of her own silvery hair.

"I don't think it is," replied Joshua, earning everyone's attention "After all, we planned this 'yes-week' in the middle of the schoolyard. Everyone could have heard us. Satella might have walked by and actually listened to what we were talking about. And I have to admit, as the one there came with the idea, I screamed pretty loud when I announced I had an idea."

Shader nodded quickly "Quite possible she heard it there then. And as she heard us, her evil plan started to form in her head. I guess we all can remember what happened at the Sinner party; she must have wanted revenge after that night. Because as it seems, there's only evidence with Aion, Ray, Chrono and Rosette; all three of you turned her down, and Chrono did turn Satella down by tugging Rosette onto a table and kissing her while everyone was watching."

Aion and Ray sighed annoyed and nodded. So Satella had heard them and were taking revenge. This was no good.

Snorting, Aion fisted his right hand and slammed it into his other hand "Guys, we have to do something about this. That bitch hasn't won the fight yet."

Ray smirked "Let's wait for Chrono and Rosette to get out of the principal's office and then let us start planning."

Viede, Shader, Joshua and Azmaria nodded in agreement.

* * *

Chrno, Aion, Ray, Rosette, Viede, Shader, Azmaria and Joshua were walking on their way home towards the Sinners' home. Azmaria had called her parents and told them she was going home with a few friends; Viede and Shader walked wherever they wanted to; Joshua and Rosette had already from the morning made the deal with their parents to stay with some friends.

However, as soon as they opened the door into the Sinners' home, they were quite surprised.

As most other times, Ximander was sitting behind the counter. Though, instead of reading a book, he watched the teens warily while his hands were folded and lying on the counter.

Then there were Rosette's and Joshua's parents standing next to the counter, both of them with their arms crossed over their chest and watching the teens strictly.

The teens gulped.

Ximander was the first to break the silence; "Viede, Shader and Azmaria you _will_ be going home, _now_. Ray, you will go upstairs and into your room. Meanwhile, Joshua will accompany Aion in the other room." His voice was calm, but there was an underlying warning in his tone.

The teen shrunk and slowly parted. Shader, Viede and Azmaria left, Ray went upstairs, and Aion and Joshua disappeared into another room. This left Chrno and Rosette with Ximander, Patrick and Lagina.

Ximander took a huge envelope out from somewhere behind the counter and took one of the contents out of it; a video tape.

Lagina growled, placing her hands on her hips "Do the two of you mind explaining what that is?" she pointed towards the video tape lying on the counter.

Chrono and Rosette gulped. It was what Viede had said; a video tape with their time in the janitor's closet. That damned bitch to Satella had sent it to their families as well!

Rosette looked away from her parents hard gaze and down at her hands fiddling with her blouse.

Lagina felt like exploding while Patrick's eyes narrowed.

"Well?" asked Ximander, looking at his crimson-eyed son.

Chrono shrunk a little backwards "Well… We… we had… you see… I don't know what to say…"

"So you do know what it is?" Ximander asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Viede told us it existed this morning…" Chrono mumbled lowly, his hands folding on his back as he looked down at the floor.

Patrick decided to be the next one to speak before his wife exploded "Care to explain why you did it then?"

Rosette rubbed her arm "Well… we… We didn't have anything to do, so… we decided to have this… 'Yes-week'…"

The three parents raised their eyebrows "Yes-week?"

Chrono nodded "We were to say 'yes' to everything we were asked about and then do it… It was a kind of bet… The first to say no would have to do something the others decided the person had to do…"

"How many were you about this bet?"

"The two of us here, Aion, Joshua, Ray, Viede, Shader, Genai, Rizelle and Azmaria…"

Ximander sighed and rubbed his temples "So, people have been asking you different things and you've just said yes and done them."

Chrono and Rosette nodded weakly, their eyes glued to the floor.

Lagina's eye twitched. "Its fine you have a boyfriend not hurting you, but face it!" she glared at Ximander "Your boys don't have any discipline when they're coming up with such ideas."

Ximander's eye twitched.

"Uhm… Mom?" Rosette asked hesitantly.

"What!" snapped Lagina, glaring at her daughter.

"It was Joshua's idea…"

The room fell silent.

Ximander broke the silence by snorting and then speaking in a sharp tone towards Lagina; "Your children don't have any discipline when they're coming up with such ideas."

Lagina was speechless and so was Patrick. Joshua had got the idea..?

Ximander fiddled with a strand of his silver hair and spoke calmly "So, about this evidence, do you mind explaining that?"

Chrono sighed deeply "Shader asked around and figured the people there had dared us to do those things had done it because of Satella. Uh…"

Rubbing her arm, Rosette continued "Tyson, who had been the one to dare us, told he had seen Satella walk into the closet after we had walked out… When she came out from there she had had a video camera in her hands…"

Lagina raised an eyebrow "Who's Satella?"

"An annoying snobbish girl there needs to be shot. So does the rest of her family too by the way," retorted Ximander.

Both Chrono and Rosette had to stifle their laughter.

Lagina and Patrick looked disbelieving at Ximander. "Do _you_ even have some discipline?"

"Nope."

* * *

**MT:** Yay :3 I've written a new chapter :3 Again, so sorry for the extremely late update -.-' Wanna hear more bragging about taking it so long? Go to my account and you'll find the reason somewhere. I think it's in the top somewhere…

So, the reason for me to write this chapter today is because I wasn't at school today, and was supposed to study for my exams (which I didn't get far with)

Last exam on Monday and then it's summer holidays which should mean more updates :D

Please, do leave a review and tell what you think. What did you find good about the chapter? What was bad? Concrit-critism is allowed as well, as it can always help my writing :3


	14. Shall We Dance?

**MT:** **Whispering Lotus**, **Shadow-chan93, talkstoangels77, manga-animelove, Crazed-anime-fan94, ThexWhitexPhoenix, Kain Sinner, ** and **Midnight Blackbird** thank you so much for the reviews! I'm sorry about the late updated D: Again it's late D: Sorry~

**Summary: **The Yes-Week is over and some has survived better than others. They are to find the results after school however; troubles from the previous week are appearing the second they step through the doors of the school.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Chrno Crusade or its characters; they belong to Daisuke Moriyama-sama. Ray (And probably a lot of other characters appearing once in a while throughout the chapters) belongs to Takao Aoki-sama.

**Claimer:** Ximander, Lagina, Patrick

**Pairings:** Chrono/Rosette, Genai/Rizelle, Joshua/Azmaria, Shader/Aion

**Warning:** Language, nudity, OOC'ness

**Chapter 14:** Shall We Dance?

"Spit it out."

"No.

"Spit it out."

"No."

"Spit it out already!"

"Shut the fuck up Ray! I am _not_ going to tell it!" Aion spat at his black-haired cousin. Damn he was annoying.

Ray huffed. "Why not? There's no shame in telling what happened."

Aion simply growled in response. Why was his cousin so freaking annoying? He let out a snort and stayed where he was; lying across his bed with his hands folded on top of his chest.

Chrono sweatdropped, "Hey, relax. Let's not start arguing now, right?"

Both Aion and Ray huffed and looked away. The situation was all in all tense.

Rosette and Joshua exchanged looks, and then, along with Chrono, sighed deeply. They had to find something else to think of. Ray had given it a try to get just something slightly else to think of but it hadn't worked, obviously.

The last few hours Aion, Chrono, Ray, Rosette and Joshua had spend their time in the twins' bedroom, most of the time sitting in silence and wondering what was going to happen. Downstairs Ximander, the father of the twins, was discussing with the parents of Rosette and Joshua. They were to figure out what was going to happen with the five teens. To figure out what punishment they were to have.

Patrick and Lagina, whom were the parents of Rosette and Joshua, were furious about this 'Yes-Week' the bunch of teens had held. They were even more furious about the outcomes of what had happened in it. They wanted the teens to have a rather harsh punishment so they understood never to do such things again.

Ximander on the other hand found the pictures and videotapes of them more humiliating, and being a good enough punishment for them to think more about their actions. On top of that, he was quite uncaring about what had happened because he knew he hadn't been the best in his young days _and_ the Sinner twins always got into trouble each week anyway so it was nothing new.

Rosette sighed deeply again and wrapped her arms around her legs before resting her head on her knees, "What do you think is going to happen?"

Chrono folded his hands behind his head and lay down on his bed, "Well… Dad always has quite good arguments to why there shouldn't be any kind of arguments…"

"The question just is how good his arguments are against Patrick and Lagina. Both of them are very stubborn people and rarely listen to others." Ray mused. After all he had known Rosette and Joshua for several years and by that knew their parents as well.

Joshua let out a small sigh, "If we all throw us down on our knees and beg for forgiveness, do you think they'll forgive us?"

Rosette snorted, "Our parents wouldn't."

Aion let out a short laugh, "Our father would us we're stupid and we still have to go to school tomorrow."

The silence fell over the five teens again.

The silence was there…

Silence…

Silence…

"Spit it out."

"I am going to strangle you sometime soon."

Chrono, Rosette and Joshua chuckled as Ray once again started to annoy Aion.

Ray simply huffed. He then proceeded to leap from the chair he was sitting on and land right on Aion.

Aion let out an 'oof' sound as Ray landed on him. He then twitched and gasped slightly for air, "Ray… You're not exactly light as a feather…"

Ray purred, "C'mon Aion. You can just as well say what happened already. We know there didn't happen any special things as you far from looked scared enough."

Aion's eyes narrowed, "You won't get me to speak no matter what you do."

Ray got a sudden evil expression on his face. "My dear cousin, you can just as well speak. I did recognize the man on the picture; his name is Spencer Petrov. I've got to know him through Kai. If you don't spit it out now, I will have him come over here and tell what happened."

Aion's eyes widened. The worst thing was; he did remember this man had introduced himself as Spencer, and for Ray to know his name it had to mean Ray at least knew who he was. He let out a rasped response to what Ray said, "You wouldn't."

"Of course I would." Ray replied with a happy smile.

Chrono sat up again and watched his brother and cousin with interest. It seemed like Ray had Aion where he wanted him now.

Rosette and Joshua watched the white-haired and the black-haired with interest now as well. They wanted to hear what had happened since Aion had end up in a gay bar.

Aion twitched then huffed, "Fine! I'll tell! Now, get off!"

Ray chuckled and got off Aion. He sat back down on the chair he had claimed as his place to sit earlier. Along with Chrono, Joshua and Rosette, he sat staring at Aion curiously.

Aion huffed. He wasn't much about telling what had happened but he had to face he didn't have a choice any longer. He definitely didn't want that Spencer to come over and tell what had happened.

_Flashback:_

"_I don't think I've seen you here before," blonde man said, sitting on the chair next to Aion "My name is Spencer Petrov. What might yours be?"_

_Petrov… It sounded slight Russian. Perhaps he was Russian? Now Aion thought about it, the accent did remind him of a Russian accent. Trying to stay focused, Aion blinked a few times before he answered "Uh… Eh…" Okay, what was his name again? Oh, yes. It was Idiot. "A-Aion Sinner…" __**I think…**__ Aion added mentally. This was not good. He was not sure what his name was anymore and he had indeed got himself into something he should have stayed out of._

"_Aion" the name rolled on Spencer's tongue "That is indeed an unusual name, but pretty." The Russian smiled at Aion, reaching his hand forward and taking Aion's. "Do you want to spend your night with me?"_

_**Pretty! Spent the night with him!**__ Aion's violet eyes widened in utter horror as his skin color went from a deep tan to ghostly pale. He simply didn't know what to respond how to move._

_Spencer gave a small smile, "I assume this is your first time?"_

_Aion tried to swallow the lump in his throat but was unsuccessful. He gave a very weak nod._

_Spencer chuckled softly, "Don't worry about it. This is a place where everyone respects each other. We take things easy and don't push others into something they don't want to. You just have to say it."_

_Aion didn't know what to say. His brain did not function any longer. He was in deep shit so to say. He should never have agreed to go with Enrique. He really didn't have anything against homosexual people, but for him to appear at the gay bar like he was one of them, wasn't exactly the best idea. Aion didn't realize he gave a small nod._

_The music changed slightly._

_Spencer smiled at Aion, "May I have this dance?" When Aion didn't say 'No', Spencer took his hand and lead him to the dancefloor, where he proceeded to wrap an arm around Aion's waist and began to lead him into the dance._

_Few minutes of dancing passed by and then Aion's mind click._

_Aion let out a surprised gasp, came with the most horrified expression before he stormed out of the bar, down the street and home where he immediately hid beneath the duvet in his father's room, as he found it more safe there than his own room at the moment._

_End of Flashback_

Aion hugged his knees, let out a huff and pouted.

Chrno had no idea of what to say to his brother. He didn't know if he should laugh or cry either.

Rosette and Joshua stared at Aion for a little. They then proceeded to laugh loudly and roll onto the floor.

"Fits pretty well with Spencer's explanation I must say." Ray said while running a hand over his face. He then grinned at Aion, "Said yes to too much?"

Aion pouted, "Yes…" he then twitched, "Pardon? You have _talked_ with him?"

Ray scratched his ear, "I talked with him Sunday and he explained about a guy he had asked to dance with him there had looked rather horrified and then all of a sudden run off. He told he found it quite amusing. I hadn't thought it was you though." He then sighed, "That's also the tricky thing about the pictures; your face can't be seen so your horrified expression can't be seen."

"…" Aion simply pouted and refused to say anything more to Ray, or any of the others for that matter, the rest of the day.

* * *

**MT:** Rather short chapter, I know. But it's a chapter, right? And it's updated, right?

Now it's to see what the decision of the parents will be in the next chapter.

_**Please review as reviews are very much appreciated to help the writing and the plot of the story **__**(wherever the plot is)**_


End file.
